To Choose a Heart
by LestatsDarkAngel
Summary: Kagome compleates the jewel, and is now in her time for good. By her mother's efforts she is suprisingly accepted at Ouran HS. As she meets the people of the Host Club, will she be able to choose a heart? Or will she have to pick more then one?
1. You've Been Accepted!

Hello all! Again….

I have not died

I have not given up on any of my fics.

The other two stories will be updates soon I promise.

Things have been a bit hectic in my life which has kept me from updating as much as I'd like. School for me will be over soon which will give me some free time to write until I get a job. Well this story has been completely re-written as I looked over it and the chapter before didn't really have enough detail. So I hope you like it ^^

This is * Thinking *

This is " Speaking "

NOW ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!!!!!

Kagome sighed as she trudged the path ahead. She glanced up as she looked at the man before her with long silver hair and burning golden eyes. *Inuyasha…. * she thought to herself sadly as she traced the lines of his back though his red haouri. She still loved her stubborn hanyou; regardless of all the times he pushed her away…even if it was to be with her dead counterpart. She glanced over to the demon slayer whose weary face shone of the troubles she faced on this long journey…the troubles they all faced.

Miroku, battling the dangers of his kazana, which was now useless, as the tearing was so badly to if he ever used it again he would suck up everything in his path, including himself. They now had more of a reason then ever to search for the vile hanyou. If not for their own reason's to save the life of their friend, despite the lecher he may be at times. Sango, with the ever growing weight on her shoulder's at the possibility of killing her already once deceased brother, Shippo, who lost his entire family and clan at the hands of the vile half demon, and Inuyasha who struggled just to survive, on their journey, so he could take the much needed vengeance for Kikyo and himself for the man who caused their relationship which was once full of loved to become something rancid and hateful, all because of his lust for the once living priestess.

The inu-gumi decided to stop there for the night as they had been traveling hard for the past five hours, which luckily enough for the girls was by a hot springs. Kagome stretched as she glanced around the clearing. She sat as she began scraping the mud and other elements from the comfortable black boots she wore that were made for the outdoors. She chuckled dryly at the memory of her first year traveling into the past, so many years ago, as she wore nothing but her sailor fuku and yellow backpack. Thinking that would be all she would ever need because Inuyasha would protect her. How very wrong and naive she was.

She had learned the hard way that Inuyasha would NOT always be there to protect her … hence the many scars that littered her body and constant kidnappings she always seemed to be victim to. Another lesson well learned was that her fuku would do nothing against the harsh elements of the past as they trekked on through the dangers of the forest and the many youkai who inhabited it.

Simply enough both problems were easily fixed as she now donned a loose pair of black khakis, which had more then enough pockets for her needs and a black tank that ended at her hips. Her hair was styled in twin black braids that cascaded down her back to the lowly curve of her backside as a black bandana collected the sweat that had accumulated from their harsh walk and shaded her eyes from the sun if needed. Her fighting skills were now intact; as she has received much needed training from her formidable teachers.

Kouga, who wanted to make sure 'his woman' would be strong enough to lead his pack, Sesshomaru, who was indebted to the girl because of her service to Rin, and from Sango, because she would just feel better if she were able to contribute to the girls success, and also pass on the now rare skills of her much loved clan and village. So from then on for all the times that her savior wouldn't come, for all the times her love would save his already dead lover and leave her to die, for all the times he left her alone at the hands of whatever dangers that could be lying in wait to answer the call of his past flame…Kagome learned to save herself.

Yet each and every time, she was met with a hostile youkai, kidnapped by the evil of evils, and confronted with the vilest of men, she would always hesitate. Always waiting, waiting until the last second before the harsh truth of reality would set in crushing her hopes, in the dream that Inuyasha would always protect her…. Oh he would SOMETIMES protect her, and he would OFTEN show up to save her, but Kagome soon found that he could no longer be reliable to her anymore, for if she trusted him as she did once then…she would die.

So now here she was scraping the gunk that gathered on the soles of her shoes as she fought to ignore the urge to 'sit' him as he badgered Shippo to no end. The last straw was when she heard the smack and pitiful cry of her beloved kit. "Inuyasha, Osuwari!!!" she cried as he made a large deep crater in the hard earth, drawing out a string of many inventive and unique cruses. Kagome narrowed her eyes again. "O-SUW-ARI!!! Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" She roared as her small frame took on a faint bluish hue.

"Inuyasha! How many times to I constantly have to tell you NOT to swear in front of Shippo!" she growled as she cut the hanyou off. "No I don't care if he says it when I'm gone, And NO it is your fault as you're the one he learned them from anyway, and YES Inuyasha it does make a difference. I want him to grow up to be well respected and mannered." She hissed as her eyes took on a dangerous motherly light.

"Repeat this mistake again Inuyasha, and I guarantee we won't have to worry about your mouth any longer." She spoke coolly, as Sango and Miroku quickly darted out of the miko's path as they looked on in amazement. "I see that is it true. The most volatile ones are the nice ones." Sango spoke quietly as Miroku could only nod in agreement.

Sango watched her imouto closely as she grabbed her bathing gear and gave her a smile, which she gladly returned. She could hardily believe that the strong young woman before her was the same one she met three years ago. She was proud to pass on her village teachings to someone she thought worthy. This also meant that the ways of her village wouldn't die out, and there was now another who was more then qualified to be a taijiya, and she was damn well proud that it was her imouto. The same girl who struggled with walking for more then two hours, had no idea how to approach youkai, or even defend herself. Sadly this made her the perfect target for demons attacking them as a whole. Even when she used her Hamaya, she wasn't that much of a threat if the youkai knew to dodge quickly enough.

"Ready to go Sango?" she asked with full arms as an eager look played across her face. Chuckling in her mind she nodded as she stood and looked down at the Miko. "Hai, Kagome let's go." She said while grabbing her items as well as the two made their way to the hot springs for a much-needed bath and momentary relaxation.

She lay across the smooth cool surface of the large stone as the moonlight shone brightly against the slick wetness of her body, the water tickling against her feet. Kagome looked across the water at the girl sitting on the edge. "Sango…when we finally beat Naraku, what will you do?" she asked as the taijiya thought upon her question. "I…I'm not sure. I guess that depends on what happens to Kohaku." She said as Kagome gave her a look. "What about Miroku?" she asked with a grin as the demon slayers cheeks took on a pink hue.

"W-What's he got to do with anything!" she stammered as she looked away. Kagome snorted as she slid back into the water. "Sango, everyone can see you like him despite his hentai ways. Besides you know he likes you too." She said as the girl gave her a skeptical look. "I really don't think so I mean, think of all the groping he does! You don't group everyone if you love someone." She huffed. Kagome smiled as she went to hug her friend.

"However, you see that's how you know that he does love you. Sango…you're the only one he gropes now. He doesn't touch anyone else." She giggled as revelation appeared on the girls' features. "Well…" she began. "In that case I guess it all depends on Miroku then." She said as she stepped out of the water as Kagome followed in suit. "Let's get back, you know Inuyasha is gonna badger Shippo again." She sighed as they dressed and went back to camp.

They were all heading south, as they heard a rumor of youkai disappearing mysteriously, and knew exactly who it had been. Naraku. He was the only one who would absorb massive amounts of youkai, trying to increase his own power. So on they went in hopes of heading off and finishing the youkai off at last, but little did they know that they wouldn't have to wait long at all.

Kagome stopped as she spread out her senses, eyes growing wide in realization as everyone turned around to look at the miko. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as his hand instinctively went to the hilt of his blade. "Jewel shards… a whole heck of a lot more then two, and their coming fast." She said as they all prepared for what came their way.

A dark cloud approached over the clearing blocking all sunlight from view as an icy cold burst of wind came crashing along their backs making them all shiver. A low dark laugh echoed around them as they looked to see the source. "Hello Miko. I have finally come to collect what's mine. I thank you for taking great care in to collect the pieces I could not find. Unfortunately for you, your shard hunting days are over." The voice called as they all stood back to back as to not be surprised. "Kill them." Naraku stated calmly as hordes and hordes of youkai came rushing in from all directions.

The sound of metal clashing against metal, and blood splashing on the once green grass was all that could be heard aside from the other sounds of battle. Inuyasha unleashed his mighty fang cutting down all opposing forces that came his way, desperately searching for the dark hanyou himself, as he much desired the feat of slicing him in two. "Inuyasha duck!" a feminine voice cried, the demon slayer let loose her massive youkai bone. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, the giant boomerang, slicing through the youkai like a hot knife through butter.

The Inu hanyou gave a curt nod of thanks as he went back to his task of cutting down large amounts of demons though something caught his eye as they widened in disbelief as he shouted a name in warning. "Kagome!" he screamed as he saw a large youkai rushing in from above and knew he wouldn't make it in time. *Shit! * He shouted in his mind, as he tried in vain to reach his friend. He watched in amazement as Kagome turned around just in time to run the demon through with a sword that was amplified with pure miko energy as the beast turned to dust before any harm could befall the girl.

Kagome turned to give her hanyou a smile before quickly resuming battle by Miroku's side. She was fairing off pretty well, as she kept shooting worried glances at the houshi. "Miroku, you hangin in there?" she asked as she quickly ducked to avoid a sweeping set of claws, as she tripped the serpent like creature oh his back and impaled him with her bloody blade. Miroku gave a grunt, as he pushed off a youkai who'd come in contact with one of his offuda.

"I'm…alright Kagome-Sama." He breathed as he fought another vicious youkai in close combat. He kept looking at his cloth-covered hand as his face hardened while he took out the youkai without as much ease as he would have liked. *Why couldn't you wait? If you had I could be more useful. * He thought to himself grimly as they all battled against the minions Naraku sent their way. He turned to assess the situation of their members, Kagome was struggling as she had been hit, but could not make out the severity of her wounds. Inuyasha was limping across the battlefield; swinging madly as he tried to protect the gaping hole he had in his chest while struggling to remain conscious. He turned to the side when he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Sango was falling down off Kirara, and by the looks of it she was unconscious. Abandoning all logic he ran desperately as he reached out. "Sango!" he said as the name tore from his lips as be barely caught the injured girl. He looked as all the youkai swarmed them with a fatal blow. He held the girl close as he whispered the words he always wished her to hear. "I love you." He told her quietly as he waited for the stroke of death, which was sure to come.

Oddly enough he found himself still breathing, as a chorus if dying howls invaded his ears as he looked around only to be met by a brown…pelt? "Next time pay better attention ya damn Monk." The ookami youkai growled. Miroku nodded in thanks as he looked at Kouga with question as Sango had already come to and was now deeply involved in the fight. "Why do you aid us?" he asked quickly as an oni came charging by only to be blasted away by one of his offuda.

Kouga snorted as he killed three youkai with one sweep of his powerful legs. "I have my own score to settle here. Not to mention someone's gotta protect Kagome since dog shit can't do it." he growled as he went to go check on 'his woman' who he was proud to see was fairing her own quite nicely. That was one thing he always wanted for her…to never have to depend on the strength of anyone.

"Oh? It seems a stray dog has come to play." The dark voice taunted as Kouga growled. "You will pay half breed for the troubles you have caused Kagome and her friends, especially me." The ookami snarled. He took a look around and he knew. …For her. He would do all that the Inu baka couldn't and more or die trying. He let loose a howl as he raced past the other youkai to the dark hanyou himself.

Kagome looked around and her heart was breaking. Everyone was falling. She watched as Sango battled with Kohaku, the two siblings a deadly pair even though they were matched against each other. As sudden as it was Sango's demise was the cause of a sound. The taijiya heard Miroku's cry of pain and turned to search him out desperately so and saw that he had fallen. It was then she noticed the blade that was embedded in her middle. She smiled as she turned to look at her brother as he gazed at her with cold eyes. "…Onna. You are weak." He told her as she cupped his face and pulled him close. "A-Ashitaru…ootouto. You will always be my little brother." She told him as she slid to the ground.

The next sound that reached her ears was a sickening schlep as she saw Kouga fly off of Naraku's bloody tentacles and his body was aimed at her. Instinctively she reached out for her dear friend. As she caught him, she held his body close. "Kouga …Kouga no baka!" She cried as she tried to make him comfortable. "Why? You didn't have to do that. You should have waited until we fought more of them off. …I don't want to loose you." Her voice broke as tears came in rivers from her eyes. She desperately tried to heal him as she pushed all her healing powers into his quickly cooling body. "Damnit Kouga… don't do this to me." She begged as a smile slowly sprawled across his boyish face.

" … Heh…K-Kagome." He struggled as Kagome tried to shush him but he waved her off. "Know that I never … l-loved anyone… as much as I've loved you…." he whispered as her reached for he head and pulled it close. "…My Hime…." He spoke softly in her hear as he grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss. "…Take care of them Kagome. One…gai…." he asked her softly, as he released his last breath.

Kagome looked in disbelief at the body before her. She looked at his glassy ice blue eyes that no longer sparked with that mischief she loved to see. Eyes that held a special warmth that glowed within them as they focused only on her. She may not have returned his feelings, but he became so much to her so quickly. … He was her best friend. "Iie…." she whispered sadly as she ripped her eyes away in time to see Inuyasha fall. She watched the wind dance around her lovely hanyou as cold hands reached out to grab him and pull him close. Before she could reach out and yell no, flame erupted around them and they were gone. "Inuyasha!" she cried brokenly as sobs came in waves from her small frame. The bitch had won. She had taken her friend to hell.

Anger. Pure raw anger like she had never felt before whirled around her body like an inferno. Power seeped from her every pore as blue-white flames circled her body wildly as she stared at the one responsible for it all. *I promise you all… I'll make him pay. * She swore silently to her loved ones, as she stood shakily on her legs. "Naraku…." She growled as the vile being looked at her in amusement.

"Oh dear…. Looks like my play toys have broken. Guess the only one left to break is you, dear priestess." He purred as he sent out multiple razor sharp tentacles at her in every direction. The miko turned and swerved in every direction as she skillfully dodged and sliced the appendages that came for her…but apparently not skilled enough. A cry escaped from Kagome's lips as she leaped back and gripped her left eye. Blood poured freely from the wound, as she glared at the despising demon in her sight. "You will be held responsible for your sins…." She spoke softly as flames roared from her small petite frame.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on her prey. Quicker then the speed of light Naraku was caught by complete surprise as the miko from the future flashed behind him before he could even move. "This is your end…Naraku." She whispered softly in his ear as his dying cries were the only sounds that could be heard in the clearing as Kagome painfully and slowly purified his lowly flesh as he disappeared from the earth forever.

She fell to her knees as she watched the last traces of the evil hanyou dissipate in the air. All that was left to show he was there was the remaining black orb that seemed to stare her in the eye, as if taunting her. "… Gone," She whispered softly. "Why did everyone have to die for this?" she cried as tears flowed freely while grief consumed her.

So lost was she that she didn't even notice the small soft body slowly crawling their way into her lap as they clutched desperately at her small frame while crying with her. She looked down as she saw the small auburn haired figure in her lap and held him to her for dear life. "Oh Shippo…." She cried as they held each other and mourned the lost of their companions.

An hour passed as she held the kit against her while her gaze shifted on the jewel. It was then that light dawned on her and she realized what it was she needed to so. She felt it in her heart. "A pure wish…." She whispered as she sat Shippo down who looked at her curiously. "Kagome?" the young Kitsune questioned as she smiled at him, which Shippo could see clearly did not reach her eyes. "Everything is going be all right Shippo… I'm going to make everything right." She spoke firmly as she grasped the shikon no tama, which rapidly turned back to its original lavender color and softly glowed as Kagome lifted the Kit out of her lap and closed her eyes.

Kagome's body glowed a soft blue, as she took the jewel in her hands and concentrated. "I Guardian of the shikon no tama, call for you to hear my voice." She spoke, as the glow of the jewel rose incredibly bright. As the light dimmed, a figure stood before her. Kagome looked in amazement at who was before her eyes as she bowed deeply. "Midoriko – Dono." She addressed as the past miko smiled kindly. "Hello Kagome-San" she spoke softly as she bowed in respect to the miko from the future. "Kagome… I know what it is you seek to ask. You heart as revealed it to me. Are you certain this is what you seek?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome's will faltered for a moment, before her resolve kicked in, reaffirming what she was thinking. "Yes Midoriko – Dono, I am sure. I would have it no other way." She spoke firmly, as the spirit nodded and smiled. "You give a great sacrifice miko – sama. You shall be rewarded for your troubles." The age old Miko stated as she glowed brightly along with the jewel while a light flashed and covered the entire surrounding area.

Kagome gasped as a blue orb hit her squarely in the chest as a feeling of completion hit her for the very first time in three years. Her soul was finally whole. Tears welled from her already swollen eyes as sat up and looked at the smiling miko above her. A heavy feeling skittered across her skin as her eyes closed and she could feel herself falling back again. "We will always be with you little one." A soft voice called as she felt something else enter her body and her world was encased in black.

Kagome awoken with the sun kissing her skin, as the wind teased her locks, pulling her into the new day. The young girl yawned, stretching her arms high over her head. It was then the full memories of what happened hit her and she desperately searched. *Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga… why did it have to be this way? * She thought as pain seared through her heart. "Kagome!" a voice cried. Startled the young miko turned around as she froze at what she saw.

"It…came true." She whispered to herself as tears bleed from her eyes. Overcome with a need to touch them, Kagome yanked herself from the ground and ran toward them full speed as she collided heavily with them and cried as she held them tight. "Kagome-Sama?" a male asked, as she grabbed his gloved hand and held it close to her heart. ~There memories have been altered Kagome. They do not remember dying…only the defeat of Naraku. ~ A voice called in the back of her mind.

* Midoriko – Dono! * She thought to herself, pinning the voice. ~That would be correct Miko – Sama. ~ The spoke softly as Kagome could hear the smile in her voice. ~This will be my last time communicating with you. You know what you must to by the end of the day. You have until sunset. Also Kagome, you may have noticed before, but the jewel is now merged within your body. This means that you will forever be the jewels guardian and must keep it safe. This causes an increase in your powers and abilities as well; to make sure we are well protected. I also realize that this can be a bit lonely as your lifespan will be lengthened, so when you take a mate, or mates. They will have the same lifespan as you. Guard us well…Miko – Sama. ~ The elder priestess said as Kagome absorbed it.

"…Kagome –Sama?" called a voice for her again. She smiled as she looked at everyone around her, and enveloped them into a big hug. The taijiya looked fondly at her sister as she stroked her hair, while looking her over. "Kagome, it's all right," She said kindly. "Also, is your eye alright? It appears the wound has healed… but it will leave a scar I'm afraid." She said. Kagome grinned as she broke away. "I know Nee –San, and yes my eye is fine. I just had a dream that you all were taken from me, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kouga." She spoke softly as the two youkai stood proudly. "Feh, as if that wimpy demon could kill me." Inuyasha grumbled as he tucked his hands into his haouri. "Hah, like your one to talk puppy. He would have made dog meat out of you if I hadn't bailed your ass out." Kouga growled as he turned his back, but not before winking at his blue eyes miko. Kagome grinned as she stood. This was what she wanted…for all those involved with the battle to have a second chance at life. "Minna…let's go home." She said softly as they all walked to the village.

"HENTAI!" was the feminine roar that escaped Sango's lips as hiraikotsu crashed down on Miroku's head. "S-Sango…Chan…." Came Miroku's pitiful cry as his figure twitched with pain. Kagome laughed as she shook her head. Some people never learn. The young priestess sat back as she took it all in. Sango scolding Miroku, Shippo trying to get Inuyasha's attention, and Inuyasha trying to look tough and batting Shippo away, while Kouga growled at the inu hanyou for harming a kit.

"Feh, what are you lookin at wench." Inuyasha growled as he felt unease with Kagome being so quiet. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN A WENCH YA DAMN MUTT." Kouga snarled, as Inuyasha inwardly he flinched as he didn't mean to be so course, and knew he would be sat. He panicked slightly as Kagome walked slowly towards him. Expecting to be hit he was surprised, as well as everyone else, when she suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug. "Some things never change. Inuyasha always stay the way you are." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. She walked away and cuddled Shippo in her arms as she gave him a piece of candy, leaving one utterly confused hanyou.

"Ano…minna. I have something to tell you." Kagome announced as she looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. "I'm going to go back home. Once I do however, I'm not sure the well will work again. In case it doesn't… I want you all to know that I love you, and I am very thankful to kami- sama himself that I met all of you." She spoke as a watery grin shown itself on her face. She smiled as they all protested, but she shook her head. "I have to. I have my kaa-san, ji-chan and my ootouto… there all waiting for me." She told them as they stopped pushing the matter further.

Miroku walked up and held the girl as he looked as his clothed hand. No longer did he hold the Kazana. His life and the life of his future children would now be free of all the plagues of Naraku once and for all… all thanks to the young futuristic miko he held in his arms. "Arigato Kagome. If you hadn't come into our lives…most of us might not be here." He told her appreciatively as he kissed her cheek. Sango nodded in agreement as she came up and held the girl too. "He's right Kagome. You've done so much for us. If I hadn't met you, I would have never had another chance to save my brother and bring him peace. Also… I would have died." She told her imouto as she hugged her tightly around the neck. "Arigato…Kagome- nee- chan" she whispered as she fought the tears in her eyes.

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha look at her. Nothing was said but his eyes spoke volumes, those amber orbs burned into her own, and sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled as she winked at her beloved hanyou. Her heart saddened a bit. As the one she loved would never return her affections. His heart belonged to her original. Breaking away she was about to turn away when she saw an orange puff sulking in the corner. With a knowing smile she sat behind him as she gently touched his shoulder. "Shippo chan?" she called, as he still sat looking at the corner. "Shippo chan…wont you say goodbye to me?" she asked as he shook his head.

The young girl smiled softly as she scooped the kit into her arms and held him tightly as he cried. "Why? Why do you have to go? Can't you take me with you?" he pleaded as he stared desperately into her eyes and it broke her heart. She looked at the suns position and knew her time was running short. "Shippo, listen to me. You know as much as I do that if I could I would take you with me as well as all of you. Time will not allow this, as we are both from different times. There is a future for you that must take place as there is for me as well. If the fates allow it you will live to be strong and find me within my own time. You must be strong my dear one. Know that even thought I may not be with you, my love for you will never change." She told him as she held the kit tightly. He sniffled as he nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not crying!" He pouted. "There's dirt in my eyes." He spoke loudly as she smiled and nodded. "Of course." She agreed as watched him look daringly at Inuyasha.

She reached into her bag and took out the remaining snacks that he loved so much and placed them in his lap. "These are for you." She said happily as he looked in amazement at the pile on his lap. He jumped up and hugged Kagome tightly around the neck as he kissed her cheek. "Take care Kagome, and thank you." He told her as he snatched his goods and ran. The miko laughed as she gathered the rest of her things and stood.

As she walked to the doorway a hand pulled her to the side as she suddenly found herself in an embrace. "K-Kouga?" she asked as the okkami prince held her close. "Kagome… words can't come close to describing what it is you mean to me… I know you don't feel the same but the person I want by my side is you and only you… I wish it was me then at time that you set free from that arrow… then I could have met you first." He whispered sadly as a lone tear leaked from his icy blue eyes. "Maybe then I would have been able to capture your heart." He told her as he kissed her forehead "No matter what, one day my soul will find you." He told her as he gave her one last hug before turning away and heading north…back to his home.

She turned to her friends and smiled. "Will you all walk with me?" she asked as she tried to control her emotions knowing what would happen if she didn't leave soon. "Feh, you act like this is the last time we'll see you. Baka onna." He grumbled as he stood up and walked out of the hut. "Well what the hell are the rest of you waiting on? Move your asses and let's go!" Kagome smiled as she held back her tears as she embraced her first real group of friends who followed her to the well once last time.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the rain falling from her windowpane. It had been over two months and she was finally home trying to get use to life as a normal eighteen-year-old teenager. It seemed however…as time passed she couldn't. Kagome would never be a normal teenager again. The past of the feudal era was too far embedded in her system. A lone tear escaped her eyes as she thought of the friends she left in the past. Without thinking her hand reached out and touched the scar on her left eye…the only reminder she had of her past life and her friends. How she longed to see them again, but knew that such a thought was completely hopeless.

She knew…when she made that wish she knew exactly what she had given up. She had given up the right to see the people she loved, so that they could have a second chance at life since it was unfairly shortened…but there was a catch. Kagome had to leave for good by sunset, or their memories would return and their lives would be taken from them again. So to keep that from happening she left.

Now here she lay watching as the dark raindrops crashed upon her window matching the mood inside her heart. The sky stormed as lighting flashed against the darkened sky. The miko sighed again as she pulled herself away and looked around her room. She simply couldn't imagine it…how she survived the way she was all those years ago? Was she really that girly? She tried to think of her life before the well but it just came to her in blurs. Flashes of her in a life where her only thoughts were of annoying teaches, cute boys, and the latest clothing sales and gossip that came from her `friends'.

'Friends'…as of now it seems that instead of wanting to spend time with her, now apparently had more important things to do, then try to get to know her considering they now pegged her as weird. In reality it was merely a life that was nothing more but a lie, and instantly images and memories flooded through her brain as she though of her life through the well, instantly her heart longed for the presence of her friends…her true friends. Sill… it amazed her to this day how young and naive she was… especially how foolish as well. How thankful she was to the life she lived in the Sengoku Jidai, which turned her into a real person, who gained strong values and a sense of self.

Looking around the four pink corners of her room she realized she was in serious need of redecoration. *Hmm…. I wonder how this room would look if I pained it green…. * She thought to herself as she felt the pull of her body. Unable to deny the grumble she felt she patted down the stairs to the kitchen to see if there was something edible to appease her appetite for the moment so she could later ponder on the aspect of the redecoration of her room.

"Hello, Kagome." Her mother smiled as her daughter walked through the doorway. She had no choice but to return her mothers smile, which was quite infectious. "Konbawa, Okaa – san." She grinned, as she pulled her self a seat on their island counter, while watching her mother make the preparations of what looked like tuna salad. *Ohh…. I hope she makes it soon… I'm hungry. * Kagome thought with annoyance as her body made it known once again that it required nourishment.

Her mother smiled as she diligently sliced up the pickles. She could hardily express the joy she held in finally having her daughter home…. The only thing she still hoped for was that her daughter would finally be safe from harm… but even she knew that the fates have everything happening for a reason. … The only thing she could do for her daughter was try to help and ensure the best for her future.

"Kagome? I need to talk to you about something." She said as she continued to cut up small slices of pickle. She cocked her head at her mother as she wondered what was going on. "OK Okaa-san. What's up?" she asked as she eyed the pickle her mother was cutting longingly. Mrs. Higarashi smiled as she passed on a few pieces to her daughter, which she took hungrily. "Well Kagome, I know you may be surprised to hear this but … thanks to your mother here, you've actually been accepted to a high school." She said with pride, as her daughter's eyes shone wide with shock. She knew her mother was trying to find a place for her after her old school rejected her re-enrollment…but she never thought it possible so she just figured she'd have to get a full time job.

"H-How?" she stuttered in disbelief. "My grades were horrible! I barely passed any of my classes considering how much school I missed." She stated as she still tried to grasp the reality of it all. She could still go to school. "Well…." Her mother began as she pulled out a bowl from the cupboard. "I wrote a letter to one of the high school's explaining your situation, and the founder of the school apparently was so moved that he accepted you, and agreed to pay for your tuition as long as you can prove that you're up to par with the other students, and you at least keep an A B average." She said putting the pickles and tuna in the bowl.

* I… I can go back to school. * The miko thought to herself. For the first time in over a month Kagome truly gave a smile. She had wanted to go back to school but thought it was impossible considering her grades, not to mention she needed a distraction. She needed something to keep her mind off of what she had given up to ensure her friends happiness. "Kaa-san…wow this is…I can't believe…wait do they have a uniform?" she asked as a million questions roamed her mind.

She smiled knowingly at her daughter. "Yes Kagome. They have uniforms. You're lucky he sent them, because we wouldn't have been able to afford it." She told her as she went to go grab a bag that had the school emblem on it. "But it appears that he did not know your gender so he sent both." She said as she set the two uniforms out before Kagome. "Congratulations Kagome. You are now a student at the prestigious Ouran High School Academy." Her mother said brightly as Kagome took in the uniforms.

She blinked. The world had died and gone to hell and she was hallucinating, as there was no way that was a uniform. She blinked again. Yup, the ugly yellow poof ball was still there. "You've gotta be fuckin kiddin me…." She muttered to herself as she stared at the abomination, unable to look away. She blinked a third time, trying to process the monstrosity before her. Her eyes looked in morbid wonder at the yellow ball type style dress before her with its puffy sleeves and semi wide bottom. *No…. * she told herself mentally. *No way in hell am I ever wearing that thing. * She swore as she turned her eyes to the male uniform.

She eyed the blue jacket with approval as she looked at the school crest on the left breast pocket of the jacket, with the black slacks that went with it. Overall it wasn't that bad. *This could actually be useful…. * she thought to herself. One of the things that comforted Kagome was the discovery of youkai still alive in her time. Somewhere alone the lines they must have merged and were now living peacefully with humanity. Their traces were faint… but because her power had grown she was able to feel them.

She realized however that this would be a good idea as, that while the jewel was now here in present day, as well as the youkai that were still here. …The taking on the persona of a male student would be beneficial, as most would be looking for a young girl or miko. Seeing as the legends said it could only be guarded and taken care of by them, so most youkai would be seeking an onna.

"I think I'll take the male uniform." She told her mother as she grabbed the hanger and rushed to her room. She needed to adjust her look for the school year…after all she needed to be presented as male as possible… as possible for a girl anyway. "Hmm… seem this scar will come in handy after all… she thought to herself, as she smiled. This was going to be interesting.

OK and that was chapter one ^_^ I hope you all like it? lol I've never really done anything like this before so, I'm not exactly sure how this will go, but wish me luck, and hopefully everything will go awesomeness!! As for pairings, right now they're pretty open, so tell me who you want to see with who and I'll see if I can make it happen. Thank you for taking the time to read my story ^^. Ja ne!!


	2. Revealed

Hello all ^_^ did u like the last chapter? I did ^_^ Finals week is done, and my classes are over and I and ecstatically happy! So to celebrate my freedom I've decided I am going to give you the long awaited chapter 2…and hopefully 3 will follow soon ^^ . I'm kinda nervous about this because while I LOVE Ouran…. I'm just hoping I got all the characters down -_____- . Argh. Whateve. So I'm just gonna be shooting these out as soon as I can  hope you enjoy the story and get those pairings in ^_^. Also the chapter might be a little weird as when I talk about Kagome I keep switching from he to she _ if it's too weird and needs to be fixed let me know.

NOW ON WIT DA BLOOD FIC!!!

Haruhi sighed as she looked out of the window. The day was tiring, as she didn't want anything more at that moment then to crawl under her cover and sleep. "Ano, Haruhi-Kun" a girl blushed. Haruhi forced a smile at the girl as she listened to the female prattle on about nothing. She gave an inner smile as she thought of how the girl would react if she knew she was female. "Gomen ne, Mika-Chan." She purred, using her charm. "Sensei is coming soon, and I would hate to see you be troubled." She told the girl as she gave a dazzling smile. *Gotta hand it to him, at times Tamaki-Sempai knows what he's talking about. * She thought to her self as the dazed girl walked away.

It was just then that their teacher walked in the room, in which the class immediately fell silent and stood. Their sensei was Mr. Noi, and he was a very attractive male, but he made it very clear that he would not tolerate any foolishness. So no need to say the Hitachiin twins dropped the class instantaneously. He looked over the class and smiled as he nodded in approval.

"Good evening class. I have someone I would like to introduce you to. They were a late register, but I do hope that you'll give them a warm welcome. Please meet your new classmate." Mr. Noi told them as he opened the door, and Haruhi wished at that moment she could have been seen as a girl. What walked through that door way was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

Tan skin peeked above his collar, as a circular lavender jewel tied to a black leather string choker kept it in place. A small silver hoop hung from his right ear, as long black layered hair pulled into a braid hung at the end of his back, as a few strands hung around his eyes. Sharp blue orbs peered at the class that looked if they could see into your very soul, but was marred slightly by a two-inch scar that ran vertically along his left eye. Oddly this didn't take away but only added to his beauty. If it had not been for the uniform she would have truly thought him to be a girl. But the idea of someone else in her situation was ridiculous…wasn't it?

All the girls in the class swooned as they eyed their new student, and Haruhi fought to keep the blush down, when he caught her eyes and smiled. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Noi asked as he sat behind his desk. The blue-eyed student smirked as he gave them a semi bow. "Hey. I am Higarashi, Kagom- ah Kago." He said as a light blush graced his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "I hope you receive me well." The student now known as Kago said while he waited for the teacher to give him his seat in the class.

"Why don't you sit next to Fujioka-kun?" sensei said as Haruhi felt her insides go hot. The boy looked around as he tried to find his desk partner and Haruhi finally got her senses about her and held her hand up to direct him to her table. Haruhi appeared to be reading their textbook, but the visualization of this would be false. She was taking in their new student from the corner of her eye, so it wasn't obvious she was staring.

Haruhi frowned. Why was she getting worked up over some pretty boy? She had never given any thought to male or female. The people around her were just that…people. She sighed as the cool desk kissed her forehead. So why was one boy instantly disrupting her world? *Why me? * She asked herself as she closed her eyes.

Kagome grinned to herself as she walked the halls to her next class. So far today had gone without incident and she had introduced herself perfectly as a male. "Kago-Kun!" a feminine voice called as he turned around and smiled at the girl. "Hai?" he called making sure to keep his voice low enough to not raise suspicions but not to seem as if it were forced as well.

"Ano…I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and my friends? We could go over your schedule and show you around the school grounds." The girl asked hopefully. Kagome pondered this in her mind. She needed a tour of the grounds to she could become more familiar with her surroundings, but did not want the company of fawning girls at the moment. *Guess I'll just have to find someone else. * She grumbled in her mind as she politely shook her head. "Gomen ne. Maybe later, but right now I gotta head to class. Maybe another time." he told the girl as he gave her a wink and raced down the hall, after all he didn't want to have any trace of bad attendance at this school.

"Kyouya!" a blond haired boy cried as he entered a room madly where everyone stood in attendance. The dark haired boy peered down his spectacles as he merely glanced from his paperwork to acknowledge the irrational fair-haired youth before him. "Hai, Tamaki-san?" he asked as he continued writing in his clipboard comparing notes and figures from last week's data. "We need to find who this new student is at once!!! See if he's host worthy material you know." He spoke as two figures appeared ominously behind him.

"Oh, did you hear Hikaru?" the boy asked; as his faced took on a mischievous glean. "Oh yes Kaoru. I heard earlier today. Apparently there's a new student whose looks rival's even that of the host club king." He spoke to a face identical to his as the blonde figure stiffened. "THAT"S NOT TRUE! THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE COULD RIVAL THE KING!" he shouted as he turned back to Kyouya. "Okaa-san! Tell them! Tell your naughty children the truth!" he pouted as he scampered away to sulk in a corner from the harsh look that came from the shadow king. "Okaa –San is scary." He whined.

Just then a click was head as two identical faces latched on to the person entering the room. "Haruhi!" the voices called as they both leaned on the teen. She sighed as she adjusted her tie. "Kyouya-Sempai, what's wrong with Tamaki-Sempai?" she asked as she looked at the dark gloom hording over the normally high-spirited king. A sigh of irritation escaped his lips as he adjusted his glasses. "Someone is foolish enough to be intimidated by a person he's never seen." He replied as a blank look crossed her face and she looked to the twins.

They both closed their eyes as they replied at the same time "Our lord wants to know who the new student is." They replied with a bored look as the door opened again. "Tama-Chan!" came the greeting from the chibi looking boy. "Ah, Hello Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai." Haruhi greeted as the small senior launched into her with a hug. Haruhi smiled at the child like sempai. It never failed to surprise her when looking at him that his twelve year old looking boy was actually a high school senior, with a growth stunt.

She jumped slightly when Tamaki slammed his hand against the table. "I want everyone to go out there and see what you can find out about this newcomer. Anyone who challenges me will find that the king of the host club is not one to mess with." He cried as he went to grab Haruhi's hands. "Come darling. Let papa take you for a nice walk, yes?" he beamed as Haruhi gave him the glare of glares. "Yada." she said firmly as she sighed and walked out the door. Some things never change.

Kagome ran through the halls as she turned another corner. These girls were hounding her! *This is soooo not happening! * She thought franticly as she went left to avoid crashing into another onslaught of teenage girls. Didn't they have a lunch to go to? *Hey…maybe that can help…. * she thought to herself quickly as she spotted an abandoned black hoodie. Without a second thought she the yanked the thing over her head and pulled the hood up and proceeded to walk the halls as the stream of girls passed her by.

"That's him!" she heard someone cry as she booked it once again. She took to the stairs as she used all her speed to outrun the mob of girls. Without looking she ran into a classroom and slammed the door shut as she listened against the door for the coming and fading of footprints. "Whew" she breathed to herself as she slumped to the floor. "That was close." She said as she got up and stretched. *All this because I happen to appear a good-looking boy? Whoever said guys had it easy was obviously on crack. * She thought to herself, while turning around and was grateful that she didn't do anything more then jump when she looked at the group of males that stood behind her.

She looked over the seven males appreciatively. They were all breathtaking in their own right. She recognized the one in the middle as she gave a smirk and waved. "Yo, Fujioka-Kun." She greeted as she watched in amusement as all the men turned to face the boy with accusing eyes. "Haruhi! You know this boy? What other secrets are you keeping from your Chuchue(sp?)" a tall handsome blonde shouted at the brown haired boy. "Ano…." Fujioka scratched the back of his head as Kagome saw he was looking for a way out.

"Oy, Fujioka-Kun doesn't know me at all. He's just my desk partner in our science class. Well…he wouldn't really have a chance to know me since I just arrived here today." She told them as she figured she might as well introduce herself. "Higarashi, Kago. I'm your new classmate starting today." She told them as she gave a semi bow to the teens before her.

"Hello Ka-Chan. Would you like some cake?" asked the most adorable blonde boy Kagome ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. *He reminds me of Shippo…. * she thought to herself with a sad smile as she kneeled down to his height. "Arigato." She grinned as she ruffled his hair.

"Honey-Sempai!" three voices called out as they rushed to Kagome's side. "How dare you try and abuse Honey –Sempai's good nature you fiend. You can't have him! Mori –Sempai! Help! He's come to take Honey sempai away!" Tamaki shouted as the twins nodded in agreement. Mori's eyes flashed as instantly Honey – Sempai was in his arms as he glared dangerously at the newcomer. "Mitsukuni. Daijobu?" he asked. "Haaaaiiiiiii." He answered as he beamed at Kago, as flowers mysteriously appeared around him "Daisuki." He beamed as he skipped away to have cake with his bun bun.

"Mori – Sempai, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, that's enough!" Haruhi shouted. "Fujioka – Kun…." Kagome began. "Gomennosai." Haruhi bowed. "Please forgive my peers." He told her as Kagome grinned and looped and arm around his neck. "Don't worry about it. There just intimidated by me." Kago spoke, as he sent a look their way. All of Haruhi's common sense flew out the window as he touched her. Without thinking she stumbled back as she fell against a tall statue that began to tip forward over her. "Haruhi!" everyone shouted as they dried desperately to reach her. "Fujioka – Kun!" Kago shouted as instantly he held Haruhi in his right arm as the statue crashed against his back and left limb.

Haruhi opened her eyes as she looked at his straining face as she saw a trickle of blood fall from his brow. She looked in awe as he kept the stature from crushing them with one arm. "Fujioka – Kun, daijobu?" Kago asked worriedly as Haruhi only nodded. Kago smiled as Haruhi quickly got up and tried to help Kago lift the statue. "Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he yanked her into his arms. "Gomenosai." He whispered as his body trembled as he held her. "Gomenosai, I couldn't save you." He spoke softly as he just held her. "T-Tamaki – Sempai." She said as she closed her eyes. Kindly she removed his arms, as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm all right. Higurashi – Kun, kept me from receiving any damage." She spoke as she looked over at her savior's small injury.

Kyoya walked over and inspected the statue as a gleam shown across his glasses. "Oh. Well this is a problem." Kyoya stated as he wrote down on his clipboard. "It appears that the statue is damaged. At the bottom of its feet, there's a lot of chipping. Also there is a red smear from Higurashi's blood when he blocked Haruhi –Kun from the damage." He stated as he readjusted his eyewear. "While the intentions are noble… that doesn't change the fact that the statue is damaged and will have to be repaired." The shadow king stated as he looked implying at Higurashi – Kun.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. Things like this always happened to her. Yet…she couldn't deny that she wouldn't do it again. After all… Fujioka –Kun was a good guy, and it was just against her nature to allow someone to be hurt like that. Speaking of guys… she really had to step up onto the plate here. She wasn't going to allow all that hard work to go to waste.

She also realized that she was accountable however, and that Kyoya had a point. "I understand Ootori –Kun. Something that had a value to it has been damaged… and even thought I prevented it from being completely destroyed…it still suffered slightly." Kago stated to everyone slightly annoyed. "I assume you want me to cover the repairs right? How much are we lookin at here?" Higurashi asked as a devilish gleam shone in Kyoya's eyes.

Readjusting his spectacles, he flipped through his clipboard as he read his data. "According to my records, that particular statue was one of the only seconds ones made of its kind. It was intended to be the copy of an original, but because of its age. The value was determined to be just as much as the original itself, which would be about 1,000,000 Billion yen." Kyoya stated as all the color drained from Kago's face. "You're lucky however. The repairs and stain removal will only cost you however, 90,000 million yen." He said as he smiled.

Haruhi blanched as the figures attacked her brain. *Rich bastards…. * she thought as her mind swirled. It was too much, as she keeled over as swirls made their way over her eyes. "N-Nani ka?" Higurashi shouted as everyone watched him fight to stay upright. "You have something that expensive in a high school!?" he exclaimed.

"Judging by your reaction, you have not the funds to cover it." Kyoya stated. "If that is the case… you can always work it off." He offered, as he went back to writing in his clipboard. "If not… I assume you have a passport? It's nice to travel this time of year." He stated happily, while Kago teetered back and forth.

Over the shock of the price, Kagome straightened up. After all, she finally had a chance to get back in school and she wasn't gonna let something like this stop her. "I apologize for my outburst and travel isn't necessary. You are right in accessing that I do not have the funds, but I'm not above hard labor to work it off. I will complete whatever you ask of me to pay off the debt that I owe you." Kago told him as he bowed his head.

"Now, now. No need for that. We'll have you work as a host. If you can secure 5,000 clients, then the fee will be waived." Kyoya informed. "Iie, Kyoya – Sempai. It was my fault as well." Haruhi interjected. "Haruhi – Kun, you already have a debt to us as well. While your number of clients so far is good… you still have a ways to go." Haruhi's eyes widened when Kago's forehead rushed in to meet her own. "Don't worry about it ok? I got myself into this mess, and I'll get myself out." He told her as his blue eyes sparkled, in which Haruhi only nodded.

The rest of the host club only watched in awe, as the scene took place before them. Each too stunned to say anything, and thinking the same thing. 'When exactly did he plan this?' "Ano… Okaa –san. Do we really need Kago –Kun's services?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya smiled as he looked in the blondes' direction. "We could always use more help, Otou – San." He concluded, as the look in his eyes gave no further room for opposition.

"Hmmm… what's the deal with this guy anyway," Hikaru said. "Why would you wear a hoodie in the summer anyway?" Kaoru said while leaning against his brother. "What are you a baka?" they said in unison, as they both crept closer to Higurashi. The twins smiled deviously at each other as they both looked at Tamaki. "My Lord! He's hiding something. Everyone pull down his hoodie!" the twins declared as Kagome backed herself into a wall. *Oh shit! I can't let them see! * She thought franticly. She closed her eyes as she pulled forth her power and muttered a quick illusionary spell, to mask her appearance from the neck down to look and feel like that of a male.

The twins tackled the blue-eyed boy as each held him down. "N-No!" Kago cried, as he turned around and picked up Kaoru to push him down. While Kago tried to make his escape Mori grasped the back of the hoodie and pulled it completely off as everyone gasped. "H-He looks… cool!" one of the twins cried as everyone but Haruhi gawked as his features.

Kago was half kneeling on the ground as a long messy braid cascaded over his shoulder. Tan skin was completely visible as blue eyes looked as if they starred right through their soul as they saw the scar that ran across his left eye. The pose looked as if it were the tragic war hero successfully finishing the battle.

"Kyouya - Kun… GOOD JOB!!!" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran to hug the dark haired youth. "I will teach you everything I know!" he swore as Kago desperately tried to push him away. "G-Gomen ne sempai, but I can manage on my own." Kago told him nicely, as he finally got away. Kyouya merely smiled as he looked at them all as his eyes rested on Kago. "Welcome to the host club."

Kagome sighed as she made her way up the stairs to the music room. "I wonder if I'll be double booked again…." She mumbled to herself as she walked the hallway to the door. Two months passed since then. During the time she became use to the wild antics of her companions, and better at hiding her identity. "Kago – Chan!" came two unified voices, she smirked when they came to greet her. The twins smiled as they leaned suggestively on Kago.

To the twins, he became a favorite new addition piece to their brotherly love routine. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Did you have fun in your weekend trip to France?" Kago asked. "Ah. It was fun…." Kaoru stated as he looked suggestively at Kago. "But not as fun as it would have been if you were there Kago – Chan." Hikaru cooed as he cupped the dark haired boys chin. "Ah, that might be so. But the two of you alone are more then enough company." Kago cooed back, as the longhaired youth pushed the twins hand away.

She grinned inwardly at the mischievous duo. They were quickly becoming her favorites as she was getting to know all of them in the host club. Kyouya with his quiet cold demeanor, but actually just wants acceptance. Honey –Sempai, who is quite intelligent… much more then his looks appear him to be. Mori –Sempai, who despite his somewhat harsh looking nature in truth is quite gentle and serene. She was beginning to learn about them all and they intrigued her greatly.

"Ahh, Kago –San. You're here. I have your costume here. Please change accordingly." Kyouya informed as he gave a curt smile and turned back to his notebook as Kagome sighed. "Wakateru." She sighed as she grabbed the outfit and headed in the back room to change. Going by the layout of the room today's theme was Egyptian. Tamaki was the sun god Ra. Kyouya was Anubis…. which was quite fitting in Kagome's opinion. The others were other assorted demigods and pharos.

Kagome sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror and cast her male illusion. She ran a hand over her now flat and masculine chest as she fingered the dark Egyptian ties that went to the cloak around her neck. Her entire outfit consisted of black and gold coloring, as she drew dark markings on her tanned skin. Her hair was pulled to the top of her head and a dark gold twine was wrapped around it. The dark around her eyes brought out the sharp blue color they were ten fold. She smirked as she looked into the mirror. Death never looked so good… nor did the caretaker for that matter. With one last look and adjustment, she went out to join her swooning customers.

"Haruhi – Kun, how is you father lately?" one of the girls asked sweetly as Fujioka smiled in kind as the girl gazed at her with hearts in her eyes. "My father is doing well. He's quite proud of me as I've been developing my cooking skills. I'm getting more of the recipes that my mother left behind correct, so he's been very excited." Fujioka replied as the girls squealed.

Haruhi smiled as she turned to say something when all thought momentarily left her brain. Higurashi – Kun came out of the back room as the sexiest dark god she had ever seen. Fujioka wasn't the only one who noticed Kago's good looks as everyone eyed him as he walked through the room. Never had darkness looked so good, as he came and strutted toward her. "Yo. Fujioka –Kun." He grinned as he sat crossed legged near her.

Jealousy flared momentarily as she watched the girls flock over to him. She watched as he laid on one of their laps and they wasted no time in unbinding his hair and playing with it as he spoke to the young women. She closed her eyes as she looked on her own client. This was bad. Haruhi was seriously crushing on him. *Why do things like this happen to me?* she sighed mentally as she yelped in surprise. "Haruhi – Chan!" Tamaki shouted as he glomped her and twirled her around. "Otou-San's daughter is so kawaii!" he preened as he held the girl as she looked at him in annoyance. "Hentai." She stated, as he turned white and sulked in the corner. Some things never change.

"Whew. That was a lot of work." Kagome moaned, as she whipped the sweat from her brow. She was working at her part time job, as a stocker for the local market. Since the town was full of a lot of blue bloods there was a classy supermarket… which meant higher pay. Kagome grunted as she lifted three Heavy boxes with her working gloves onto her trolley. She pulled them down the ways to the selected isle, when before she knew it she headed to the ground along with someone else. "Itai!" she hissed as she rubbed her aching backside. "Gomen ne. Are you all right?" a voice asked as it extended a hand, which pulled her up into familiar hazel-green eyes.

"Kaoru!" she exclaimed. She never thought she'd run into someone from school and such discreetly cast her male illusion. "Kago – Chan?" He asked as he brushed him off. "What are you doing here." He asked as he frowned at his attire. "And why are you wearing those clothes?" he asked as Hikaru rounded the corner. "Kaoru? What's taking so long? I want to grab a bento and go." He frowned as he looked at Kago and Kaoru. "Kago-Chan? What are you here for? You shopping too?" he asked.

Kagome shook his head. "Yada." he replied. "I work here." he told them as they raised their brows in surprise. "Why are you working here? You're not allowed by the school rules to have a job anyway." They both informed him as he whitened. "I know that. My home is too far away for me to travel back and forth. So I've had to find and live in a small apartment." he told them as they thought on the information.

"Because the apartments near the school cost a bit, I have to work two jobs to try and pay for where I'm living as well as other necessities I need. It's a bit hard, but it's my only option …as like I said before, I can't continue to go back and forth everyday from my home." he said as Kaoru looked hard at him. "I think we might be able to help you." He said, as Hikaru stared at him. "Kaoru?" he questioned as he looked at his brother. "You do?" Kago asked? As she double-checked to make sure her illusion was still up as she was being starred at.

"How can you help me?" Kago asked while lifting the few boxes that fell from the trolley. He grinned as he looked at his brother while winking. "You can stay with us. We have more then enough rooms, and you won't have to pay so you can quit these ridiculous jobs of yours." He told Kago as he watched his jaw dropped. Kago wanted to run and hug him so bad and cry so instead opted for coughing instead.

"Ano…I wouldn't mind. Though what about Hikaru?" Kago asked as the Higurashi noticed he'd been quiet the entire time. He shifted, as he looked the other way. "Kaoru, I don't mind. Kago you're welcome to stay with us." He grinned as the Hitachiin brothers smirked while giving her the eye. Kago looked them both hard in the eye for some time. "Why are you helping me?" asked Kago.

They smiled as the each hooked an arm around Kago's shoulder. "Because your our friend, Baka!" the teased at they ruffled Kago's hair, as they watched him smile. The two of them wouldn't reveal what was inside them for now. They would wait, as this person was becoming an important friend. They had never met anyone other then Haruhi who was able to tell them apart.

It didn't matter whether they were apart or together, Kago always new who was who. So, more importantly for Kaoru…he wanted to help someone who was unknowingly helping them. "All right," Kago said as they felt his arm reach around their shoulders. "Let's go home." Kago grinned as the three of them walked out of the store without a second glance.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her new room in the Hitachiin estate. "I wonder if this really was a good idea…."she mused to herself. Keeping her secret would be a bit hard, if she had to be around other males. The only plus side was that she had her own room. She sighed as she dropped the illusion while locking the door. It would be hard to explain the feminine items she owned without looking like a severe hentai.

She looked around again as she sat on her soft goose downed comforter. The walls were pure white with an intricate blue and black tribal pattern dancing across the walls. The carpeting was a beautiful black and blue swirled design. She dug her toes into the floor as she sighed at how soft and fluffy the carpet was. Kagome picked up the box that had her personals in it and thought long and hard. "Guess the only thing there is to do is ward it." She sighed as she places the items in the dresser. After securing the sutras she preformed a scan on the area. Luckily there weren't many youkai about so she was ok for now. The last thing she wanted was for her presence to cause trouble for her friends.

Kagome jumped as a heavy knocking interrupted her thoughts. "Kaaago!" a voice whined. "Open up." He said, as Kagome scrambled to throw something on. "Shit!" she cried as she threw on a pair of black gym shorts with a black tank. "O-Ok. One sec. let me get the door." She yelled as she checked herself over one last time as she quickly put on her illusion. She opened the door as Hikaru walked in.

"Hi Hikaru. What's wrong?" she asked seeing his irritated expression, while lowering her voice an octave for safe measure. "Kaoru's being annoying." He huffed as he lay on her bed and she sighed. "Is that so?" she asked as he rolled over to his back. "He's nagging me about how I don't take responsibility for my actions." Hikaru grumbled as Kagome sad beside him. "Hikaru…It would be nice if you noticed the people around you more. Especially your friends; sometimes you need to learn how to read what is not always said. Sometimes people don't know how to voice everything they want to say…so you have to read the small clues they give you and their body language." Kago told him kindly.

Hikaru looked up at Kago as he said this as he quickly looked away. Sometime if he didn't know any better he could have sworn that Kago looked like a girl. *Baka. He's a guy you moron. Get with it. * He mentally scolded himself as he looked at his friend. "Kago… do you have anyone at school you like?" he asked as a mischievous grin appeared across his face. "He watched as Kago blinked and scratched his head in thought. "I dunno… I haven't thought that much on it. I think there may be a few people I could like." Kago mused.

"Oh? Tell me who they are." Hikaru grinned. "Yada." Kago stated. "Aww c'mon tell me." The twin insisted. "Nope." Kago told him once again as he turned away. Growing irritated Hikaru hit him with the nearest object…which happened to be a pillow. "So that's the way you wanna play it huh?" Kago stated as he smirked and grabbed a pillow as well. "Oh so you want to fight eh?" Hikaru asked as he armed himself. "Haa!" Hikaru cried, as he striked Kago across the face. A devilish grin broke upon his lips as the two struck blow after blow. It was a fierce battle, as each struck the other. "Final attack: Pillow bomb!" Kago shouted as Hikaru watched him jump in the air with his pillow. It was that moment that Hikaru quickly rolled away and Kaoru walked in…only to be subjected to Kago's attack.

Kaoru groaned as he pushed the pillow off his face to see what the heavy weight was that held him down. He looked up into the sapphire blue eyes as he smirked suggestively. "Kago if you wanted to top me, all you had to do was ask." He grinned as He watched the boy turn red and quickly get off, as he chucked to himself as he heard him mutter baka. "Kaoru, are you all right?" Kago asked. Kaoru smirked as she grabbed an abandoned pillow as he struck Kago in the arm. "En guard." He shouted as Kago fell back. "Well done brother." Hikaru said in approval as they each stood side by side.

Kago stood as he looked on. "Two on one huh?" he said as they grinned. "Let's go!" Kago shouted as the room soon became full of feathers and the sound of the boys enjoyment. The three of them became a ball of limbs as the bags had emptied themselves on the floor. Soon they fell out as each weakly hit each other while still remaining intertwined. "Guys…." They heard Kago say as there eyes drifted close. "Hmm?" one of them relied sleepily. They ebony haired teen struggled to stay awake long enough to "…Arigato…for everything." He said as the both smiled as they cuddled up to their new friend. As a smile graced all three of their faces… they happily gave in to the dark void of sleep.

Haruhi sighed as she walked up the steps and into the third music room. She was tired, as the night before they had an exam, in which the twins were begging for her notes. *One day they'll need to be more responsible. * She though to herself as she pushed open the doors. "Hello." She greeted as she smiled as Honey – Sempai latched onto her. "Haruhi – Chan!" twin voices greeted as they walked up to her. Her smiled lessened as she notices one of her classmates was not present. "Kyouya – Sempai, where is Kago – Kun?" Haruhi asked as the shadow king peered down from his glasses. "He would be running late." Kyouya told her as he went back to his notes.

Just then a clash was heard as they all turned to see Kago rushing through the doors. "Gomen ne." he breathed as he staggered through the door. "Ka – Chan, what's wrong?" Honey asked urgently as tears welled in his eyes. Haruhi watched as Kago patted his head. "I'm ok Haninozuka – Sempai." He told as Honey frowned. "Call me Honey , Honey! We're friends right." He gently scolded as he beamed. "Ah. Gomen ne, Honey – Sempai." Kago corrected as Haruhi watched him walk to the Hitachiin brothers. "Gomen ne, mina. I had a surprise attack of fan girls." Kago sighed again as he leaned against Kaoru.

"I see. Well it can't be helped. I called everyone here to say that the club will be closed for the rest of the week. I have a trip to manage, plus the school wants to renovate the room. Our duties will resume next week." Kyouya informed them as they sighed. "Also Kago – Kun? May I speak with you privately?" Kyouya asked as Kago nodded and followed him into the back room. Kyouya sat down as he smiled. "Kago – Kun, could you tell me where you went to school before?" he asked as Kago's steps faltered. "Ano…I think it was sakura jr. high?" he answered as Kyouya opened a file. "I see. There is no need to hide anything from me…. Kagome – San. I find out everything." He smiled as he laid a file on the table.

Kagome looked at the document in shock. There were pictures of her at her high school looking completely feminine. She sighed as she realized that there was no way now to hide this…she could say it was a twin. She sighed again knowing that wouldn't work as he had probably looked up her birth record. "Is there a reason you're showing me this?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes. Kyouya smiled as he leaned back. "I'm fascinated to know why such a lovely girl as yourself, would pose as a male." He stated as he threaded his fingers. "That Kyouya – Sempai, would be for my protection. I'm asking you please… to keep this under your hat." She asked him as she looked him in the eye.

"How is it you are able to keep this up? Forgive my crassness, but you are a very well developed woman… how do you hide yourself?" he questioned as a wry smile appeared on her face. "Do you believe in magic?" she asked as he smirked and shook his head. "I would have to say I do not Kagome – San." He stated as Kagome stood and stretched her legs. "I have my reasons…all I ask is that you keep this secret from the others, until it's revealed on it's own." She told him as she turned to look him in the eye. "Ah. You are safe, Kagome – San." He smiled, as he kissed her hand and walked away. "Oh shit." Kagome breathed as she followed behind.

Kaoru watched as Kago followed behind Kyouya looked tense. "Hikaru… something's wrong with Kago." He said softly as Hikaru quickly looked over to their friend. "What do you think it is Kao – Chan?" He asked, as they both looked on in concern. Kaoru shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at the shadow king. "I'm not sure Hikaru, but I think it has something to do with Kyouya." He stated as both twins came and slug an arm around Kago's shoulder. "If that's all Kyouya – Sempai, we have to head home." Kaoru stated as he and Hikaru dragged Kago along. "Ah. We have a lot to do so the three of us need to go. Goodbye mina." Hikaru said, as Haruhi scratched her head.

"…The three of you? Why does Kago have to go home with you?" Haruhi asked as they stopped to turn around. "Because Kago lives with us now." They both said in unison, as Kago shyly scratched the back of his head. "NANI?!" Tamaki cried. "When did you start living together? Kago, why not come ask for help from daddy. Did they force you into it? You're a good boy. Otou – San treats you well right? Right?!" he asked as the Hitachiin brothers quickly grabbed Kago and ushered him out the door. "Good bye my lord, mina." They said quickly as they raced to the car with a howling Tamaki behind them "KAAGOOO – CHAAAN!"

Kagome flopped on her bed as she sighed into her pillow. Today was a very tiring day, Kyouya found out her secret. She rolled onto her back as she stared at the ceiling in thought. *I can trust him, can't I? * She pondered. She didn't know much about the dark haired boy. He was always so reserved, but she could tell that there was so much more to him. He just needed the right person to open up to. Kagome had also been feeling uneasy as of late. She'd been sensing strong demonic activity and that'd been keeping her on edge. "Something's just not right about that." She mused as she shook her head.

The miko focused her attention on other matters, as the ones that were occurring were beyond her control. Kagome needed another way to disguise her appearance, as maintaining her illusion was too much of a strain. What she was doing now was too much, since she had to sustain it for about ten hours a day…almost every day, which was beginning to wear on her body. It was that moment that she found a black band. "I can use this!" she said excitedly as she tried it on, which luckily it fit.

Kagome looked at the ring as she thought about this. She could use the ring as a base and have the main core of the ring be infused with her power to achieve the effect she so desired. *Seems simple enough…. * She mused to herself. "Oh well, here goes." She told herself as she held the ring and closed her eyes. A blue glow encased her body as she concentrated her power into the ring. Kagome pulled all her illusion magic into the ring as she thought hard on the form that wanted to take form. The realness of the image, the feel of the touch, all the things that would keep her secret from being found out, she focused those aspects into the ring.

A sudden rapping on her door broke her concentrating as the ring feel onto the floor. *Well now's a good a time as any to try it out. * She thought as she walked in front of her mirror and slipped it on. "Wow…." She said softly as she touched her face. She still looked the same and still looked a bit feminine…but there was just something a touch more masculine about it. She ran a hand down her chest as her eyes widened when they slipped below her wait. "Wasn't expecting that." She murmured to herself as she fought to blush that threatened to creep upon her face. Generally pleased she grinned and walked to the door. It was time to go into male mode. "Hi Kaoru, what's up?" Kago asked as Kaoru walked past the door.

"Hikaru is being an ass." Kaoru stated as he flopped on the bed. Kago scratched the back of his head as he looked at the situation. *Why does this look so familiar? * He thought as he shook his head. "Well you can stay here as long as you like Kaoru, but I'm kind of tired. So I don't know how long I'll be awake." he told him as Kaoru sighed while Kago lay beside him. "Hikaru is a baka." Kaoru stated. "There are so many things he just doesn't realize that are right in front of him. You may not know Kago, but our world use to be so small. Until you and Haruhi came along there was only us. Sometimes I feel he doesn't quite know how to act around others, because I feel that he too is feeling our world expand. Only he doesn't know how to handle it." Kaoru sighed.

Kago yawned as he rolled to his side. "There is nothing you can do for him Kaoru, while the two of you are twins, you're different people. The two of you, because of this, are going to handle certain situations differently. You just have to be there for each other as you have been and accept your growing individuality…." Kago trailed as the wings of sleep took him away.

Kaoru stared at Kago as he took in his sleeping face. He didn't know why but his hand moved on it's own accord as he found himself tracing the lines of his face down to the planes of his abs. His attention was directed to Kago's face again as he took notice of a flash of pink as he now started at his lips. Realization hit him as he saw exactly how close he was and pulled away while shaking his head. "Maybe we've been taking this brotherly love act to far." He sighed to himself as he rubbed his hand across his forehead. He was beginning to notice Kago far more then he would have liked. He cared for his friend greatly, as did Hikaru. However he could feel an attraction and that wasn't suppose to be there. He stood and walked away as he turned one last time to look at Kago. "Why couldn't you have been a onna?" he asked sadly as he closed the door behind him and went off to his own room.

Kagome yawned as she awoke early one morning. "Since I'm up I might as well get ready…." She mumbled to herself as she locked her door and took a shower. Getting out and putting on her uniform, she slipped on the ring as she looked at her appearance. She grinned as she brushed her hair and settled for a low braid, as she bounded the end, which dangled right below her backside. She clipped in her earring as ran a finger over her left eye. She wondered how everyone was doing as she grabbed her school bag and left a note on the Hitachiin brothers' door. Knowing that there was a change they would miss it she left notice with one of the servants to let them know she'd gone to school ahead. She needed some time to herself.

"It's a really nice day today…." She mused to herself as she walked along the sidewalk to school. She made sure her ring was in check, as she turned the corner down an ally. Her mind was elsewhere this morning. She'd been handling it fine…but today her friends wouldn't leave her mind. She missed the days of shard hunting with her companions. So many times she had to force her instincts, which couldn't really die down as she felt the youkai moving around constantly, like an itch under her skin.

"Oh well, I'm not gonna worry about it if I don't have to." She told herself as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Nani?" she questioned as she inched closer to the edge of the block she was walking. She peered around the corner and flinched as she heard the scream again. This time knowing where it was coming from she watched in secret as three high school aged boys harassed a young girl. "C'mon girlie, you know you want to have some fun with us." a blonde haired boy leered, as he seemed to be the oldest. His cold dark blue eyes looked her up and down suggestively as he reached a pale hand to touch her cheek.

"P-Please…let me go." The girl pleaded as they backed her up against the wall. "Aww… but sugah we want to play with you." Taunted a slightly dark looking red head as he tried to run a hand down her chest as she pulled away quickly. Kagome watched in horror as she realized what it was they were going to pull on the girl since no one was around to help… no one but her.

She checked her ring to make sure it was in place as she turned the corner to walk down the abandoned street. The three punks looked at her as she casually walked past in between them and the girl as she ignored them and looked at the girl. "We're gonna be late. Hurry up and let's go." She said as she grabbed the girls hand and walked away with her tailing desperately behind. "Hey! What the hell do ya think yer doin dipshit?" One of the boys yelled angrily as Kagome turned around. "Yes?" she asked as she turned around and stood in front of the girl.

The three walked menacingly towards her, as she stood her ground and stared them down. "School starts soon and we need to get going. I'm her walking partner for school. It's dangerous for a onna to talk around alone. I would assume, me taking her to school would be obvious." Kagome stated coolly. "Well we have a meeting with that tart behind you. If you wait you can have a turn on the wench as well." The younger male hissed as his long black hair tumbled around his face as dark green eyes looked on the girl hungrily as he began fondling himself. *Disgusting…. * Kagome thought as anger flooded through her body.

She walked forward as she loosened her tie. "You give men a horrible name. No real man would ever do what you're about to do to a woman. Gomen ne… but I can't let you do that." Kagome grinned coldly as the three men balled their fist. "Feh. If that's the way you want it you punk ass bitch…then eat this!" The blonde yelled as he ran towards Kagome, brandishing his fist. She easily dodged as she grabbed his fist, twisted it behind his back, and threw him head first into the wall, which sufficiently knocked him out. Cold blue eyes glared at the remaining two. "Next?" she asked as the red head screamed and grabbed a broken bat lying on the ground.

"Your dead for doing that to Souji!" the red head cried as he swung hard and fast at her. "It's gonna take more then that for you to hit m- Ahh!" Kagome cried as she backed away quickly and grabbed her eyes. THUNK. Alas…it was too late. The blow landed and blood flowed quickly down Kagome's face as she held her right eye. She'd forgotten to watch the dark haired kid as he was inactive and caught her by surprise when he threw dirt in her face. She gagged as a foot jammed her in the ribs and sent her flying against the wall, landing on broken glass, which found home in her already injured side.

"Shit…." She hissed as she sat up and looked at the blurry figures. "Looks like this is gonna be a party." She grunted as she struggled to get up as the two remaining guys grinned. "Hey, he's almost as pretty as that girl. You wanna have some fun with him too?" The red head leered, as the dark haired boy chuckled while nodding. "Let's get him." The dark haired boy cried as the two of them ran toward her.

"Hikaru!" he cried as he searched for his brother. *Where is that baka? * He wondered as he looked around their mansion. "Hikaru!" he yelled a little louder. "Ah Kaoru, I hear you." Hikaru yawned as he pulled the towel from his wet hair. "Where's Kago?" Kaoru asked. "I haven't been able to find him…I'm getting a bad feeling." He told his twin as worry shone in his face. "Master Hitachiin." One of the attendants addressed. "Master Kago went on ahead of you to school. He left an hour and a half ago." The attendant told him as he bowed and went on with his business.

Relief went flooded across his face hearing that but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. "Hika…I still feel it." He told his brother as Hikaru held his hand. "How did he get there?" Hikaru asked the attendant as he turned around. "He walked sir." He informed as he bowed again and left.

Hikaru smacked a hand against his head as he walked away to get dressed as he shook his head. "Bakero." He muttered as he quickly got dressed. "Why the hell would you walk if you have a car?" he muttered as Kaoru waited on the bed. "Hika, you know he isn't use to our life yet. I don't think he's the kind of guy that gets everything he wants…unlike us, Kago had to work for it." Kaoru said as he looked out the window. *Kago I hope your ok…. * Kaoru hoped as Hikaru walked to the door. "C'mon and let's go. Kago will be waiting for us at school…I'm sure of it." He assured his brother as the two of them hurried out the house and to the car as they rushed the way to school.

Hikaru was worried now. Kago had never been late for class and he was late now. He closed his eyes at Kaoru's worried glance as they stared at the door. "Hikaru…." He whispered s he reached for his brother's hand. He thought that he was right…he didn't know that Kago hadn't made it to school. "He'll come Kaoru…he'll come for sure." He whispered, as he gripped his brother's hand tighter as they both stared worriedly at the door, with Kago being the only one on their minds.

Kago gasped as he held his side and glared at his opponent. He had completely immobilized the dark haired youth. The red head seemed the hardest one to take down. *Screw holding back because their ningens… I'm gonna win damnit! * She growled in her mind as she pulled a bit of her miko ki and raced to her opponent and flipped in the air. "Ha!" he yelled as he slammed the back of her foot down on his head as he crashed to the ground.

Kago picked him up as he slammed the guy against the wall and touched several of his pressure points as he slammed his fist into the red heads face and side kicked him into a trash bin. "About damn time." he sighed as he dusted himself off and started to walk away after kicking the blonde in the head again for good measure. He was surprised to find the young girl waiting for him. "You're still here? I thought you would have run off." he said as the girl held her hands nervously.

"Ano…I…I didn't want to leave you." She blushed as she looked at him and gasped as tears welled in her eyes. "Gomen…Gomen no sai." She cried as Kago walked to her and gave her a slight hug. "Hey… it's quite fine. I'm all right." Kago reassured her as she looked at her wounds. "But…you're hurt because of me." She spoke sadly as Kago sighed and comforted the girl. "I'm really ok. I'm sure any other guy would have done the same. A few scratches won't hurt me." he winked as the girl blushed and looked down. "Ano…what's your name?" she asked shyly. "I'm Kago." he grinned as he bowed to the girl. "And yourself?" he asked?

"I'm Kina." She said as Kago looked at the girl. She had long pretty chestnut brown hair that layered around her face and hung mid way down her back. Soft amber eyes shone brightly at her as a soft peach colored skin peeked from the soft red sleeve of her red and white uniform. She really was quite pretty, and she oozed innocence. Kago could see why she would get picked on so easily. "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." he grinned. "You need to be more careful however. You're quite pretty and your innocence is very noticeable, which makes people think they can take advantage of you. You need to have a companion." he told her as the girl nodded in agreement. "You're right Kago-Kun." Kina sighed as she pulled out a tissue in her bag and wiped some of the blood off his face.

"I had been approached before…but I never thought it would get this bad." She sniffled as Kago took off his jacket and placed a clean arm around the girls shoulder. "It's ok. The most important thing is that nothing happened. But please be more careful ok?" he told Kina as she nodded. "Ano…I know it's a bit sudden, but…will you walk with me? At least half way? I'm scared to walk alone." She whispered as Kago smiled and put his jacket on as he grabbed the girls' bag. "Ah. I'll walk with you." Kago grinned, as the two of them walked to her school.

Kagome sighed as she walked up the steps of Ouran. *At least I managed to get some of the blood out…. * She thought to herself, as she pushed her semi wet uniform jacket from sticking to her shirt. Kina had been kind enough to help her tend to some of her wounds. Thought she knew that she looked rough. Her braid had been cut loose and so now it was nothing more but a wild half pony that hung halfway over her shoulders. Bruises decorated her body and face as the bandage around her head she could feel bleeding again. She gripped her ribs as a spasm of pain washed over her. The glass she fell on had cut her side; the kicking those punks did didn't help much either. *Hell…so much for perfect attendance…. * She thought irritated as she quickly made her way through the halls as she saw a pair of shades and a hoodie.

"…Someone's toying with me… I can feel it. This is just a little _too _convenient." She mumbled as she grabbed the sweater and shades to hide her appearance. She thought of Kina as she walked up the stairs, and prayed to Kami- Sama himself that she would never be foolish to walk alone again. "Lobelia Girl's Academy huh?" she thought aloud as she gripped her arm as she leaned against the wall. It was an impressive school, but she didn't know if it would be one she would have attended if she weren't already at Ouran…the girls were a little eccentric. She sighed as she looked at the time and saw what classes was left. "Figures it'd have took up my whole day." Kagome sighed as she walked to the remaining class. She knew however…she would have saved the girls twenty times over no matter what.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi were all seriously worried now, as it was the last class of the day…and Kago still hadn't shown up for class. Hikaru was loosing faith that Kago would come, and was considering bringing in Kyouya to help in the search for him when the three of them paused as they saw a figure clad in a hoodie and a pair of shades walk into the room struggling to carry art supplies. "Gomen ne sensei." They bowed. "I had an emergency." The person declared as they sat in the only empty seat in the class, which belonged to the person that was on their minds.

Kaoru stared as he walked up and stood behind the person. He snatched down the hood as long wild black hair spilled out half put in a pony tail as bandages wrapped themselves around their head and other visible spots as well, his arms were covered by the hoodie, but the bruises showed clear on his face as a black eye was slowly forming over his right eye, as everyone saw that the head bandages were bleeding. "K-Kago?" Kaoru asked in disbelief as everyone stared at Kago.

Haruhi watched in horror as she counted the number of wounds she could see and shuddered at what she couldn't. *Kago – Kun… what happened? * She wondered, as she too wanted information. "Gomen ne, I'll to talk to you all after class. May we finish our lesson now?" Kago asked as he grinned while resuming his creation as the three of them stared in shock as they made their way through the class. By the end of the day Kago had made it through three classes and the four of them were now on their way to perform club duties

Hikaru ran after Kago as he tried to stop him before reached the doors. "Kago wait!" he shouted with Kaoru close behind. Blue eyes met him as Higarashi waited for them to reach him. "Kago…what happened? Why are you all bruised and beat up?" Hikaru asked as he bowed his head. "…Why didn't you wait for us to take you to school?" he asked, gripping his hands, his hair covered his eyes. "Hikaru…." Kago began as he looked down. "Gomen ne." Kago apologized as he turned away and pushed open the doors.

"Ka- Chan!" Honey – Sempai cried as he flung himself into Kago's middle. "Let's eat cake together!" he beamed while Mori quickly ran behind Kago as he caught him before they both fell. "Mitsukuni. He's injured." Mori told them as all the member's came rushing around them. "Kago! What's wrong with Kago – Chan?" Tamaki asked urgently as Kyouya trailed behind him. "I-I'm all right…Sempai's." Kago rasped as everyone called for him when a look of pure and utter pain struck across his face.

He smiled as he took a step away from zuka. "I'm ok Mori- Sempai." He smiled as he stood on his own. "I…I wound up this way because I helped someone who was in trouble." He said, as in that moment pain overtook his body, Haruhi holding his shoulder so he didn't fall. "Kyouya! Close down the club today. …I don't want anyone else to see him like this." Tamaki said quietly as Kyouya nodded and went to the door. "I'll call one of our doctors to have a look as well." He stated as he flipped out his phone.

Kago gritted his teeth through the pain as the twins both called his name. "M-Minna…." He stated as blackness filled his world and darkness crashed all around him. Kaoru and Hikaru caught him as he began to fall. "We need to find a place to put him." They said together as they lay him down on the long meeting table in the other room. As they took off the hoodie that was on him, they saw that his uniform was becoming stained with blood. The red liquid ran down his hand to one of his fingers, as they worked on unbuttoning his jacket to find the source of all the bleeding. "Ka-Chan." Honey cried as he worked desperately to help his friend.

A clink rung in the room as a small little blood soaked black ring hit the floor and everyone gasped in confusion. Mori bend down and grabbed the ring and looked hard at Kago. Everyone watched as he put the ring back on his finger and his appearance changed. He took it off and it changed once again. Tamaki looked in disbelief as Haruhi looked on in slight relief and a lot of disappointment. Tamaki asked in disbelief as the very obvious evidence of her woman hood stared him in the face as the full situation hit him. "Kago is a …girl!?" he cried everyone stared in awe as a blue light encased her body.

Yahooo! AAAANNNND were done with chapter two so yaaaayy. It took me a while to do this, because inspiration was lacking and also our internet is cut so it might take me some time to post these out to you. I'm trying something new here so I really hope you like this. ^_^ I have a feeling it will turn out well and also pairings are NOT set in stone yet, so be sure to call out who you want to see with who ^^. *bows* AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC ^^


	3. Secrets amd Feelings

Nihao Miinnaa ^^, so what do ya think? I think chap 2 went over pretty well. And thank you for all your reviews and support! Also if the AN's on here seem out of wack I posted them on other sites so sorry if they didn't make any sense I really thank you for your reviews as they so help me find the inspiration to write :3 Really, i thank you ^_^. Though it might take a little while longer for the Nameless Youkai for those of you who read it. I had written out the entire layout of the chapter and it was PERFECT!!! …but someone threw it away because they didn't know what it was and thought it was just trash -_____-. So know I have to re create it and make a new story outline for the chapter -____-. So wish me luck in re-creating it. But I hope you like the way the story goes. Also please remember, no matter how long it takes me to update unless you see 'discontinued' I will NEVER stop writing my stories. That aside. Pairings aren't set in stone yet so who knows how the hell this can happen lol. Thanks for reading this and as always….

ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC! ^_^.

Kaoru stood there in disbelief, as he looked hard at the person who lay before him. It was like a prayer being answered for the first time in his life…Kago…was a girl. What confused him, as he was sure did for the others as well, was the glow that incased their friend. "Kago!" Tamaki shouted as he skeptically reached out a hand to touch him. The light spiked and then slowly dissipated as they enclosed themselves around her. "That was quite interesting." Kyouya said as he readjusted his eyewear.

The Shadow King walked over and lifted Kago's hand as he looked at the black ring that was on his finger. He slowly removed it, and Kago became a she. "That ring hides her." Hikaru stated, looking at the ring with great interest. "It seems to be a magic ring of some sort." Honey said, while he and Mori seemed to be pondering something. "Magic isn't real. There has to be another explanation for it." Haruhi interjected. She didn't buy the whole magic approach that they seemed ready to eagerly discuss. They had mistook her for a male so why should this situation be any different? She didn't understand it. 'There has to be a logical reason behind this.' She thought to herself, brushing away a stray hair that hung near Kago's eye.

Haruhi turned to look over at Tamaki who still stood where he was in complete and utter shock. She walked over and poked him in his side. "Tamaki – Sempai, are you all right?" she asked as he slowly turned to her. "O-O-O-O- OOOONNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried, running around the room in a manic circle. "Kago is a Onna!!! Okasan! Okasan! We have another naughty child who lied to us and didn't tell the truth!" he cried as Kyouya effectively silenced him.

Kyouya walked away from the twitching Tamaki while he adjusted his spectacles. "Actually. Kago's real name is Kagome." He declared, everyone looked onto him in surprise. "You knew?" came the chorus of cries as they all exploded at once. "When did you find out?" "Why didn't you tell anyone you knew?" "How did you come to find out?" Where the onslaught of questions that stopped when he gave them a look.

"Now that you all are quiet." He began as they all seated themselves around him. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You should know by now that I do intensive research on those in this school and especially those who wish to join and who end up entering our club." He stated as they all nodded. "When I looked up Kago Higarashi, the only Higarashi I could locate was a Kagome, who was female and lived in a shrine. When I looked at the picture of her, it was an identical look alike, she just somehow made herself look a little more masculine." He said, pondering on something.

"It looked at bit odd to me as she didn't have any records of having a twin and her only brother is a younger one who's name is Souta. Her mother never had any children before her marriage so she willingly came to this school with the intent to implement herself as a male." He concluded, folding his arms as they all clapped. "Hooray for Kyouya and his super snooping!" they exalted, he stilled in anger and walked away.

They sobered up quickly however when they looked at the injured female on the table. "But what do we do now?" Haruhi asked as she reached out to hold Kagome's hand. "Should we tell her that we know?" she questioned, everyone wondered on that issue as well. Mori looking hard at Kagome, picked up the band. He looked at the ring when he slid it back on her finger and her appearance was once again male when he looked them all in the eye.

They all smile and nodded in understanding as they looked at their silent friend. "We get it Mori." Hikaru said as he grinned. "If Mori insist how can we refuse?" Kaoru stated with a smile as everyone gave in to the quiet man's request. "Takashi is right." Honey said as he hugged his bun bun. "We should let her come to us in her own time, in her own way. After all…we all have secrets and reasons of our own as to why we do things we deem necessary. So let her tell us when she's ready." He beamed as they all agreed.

Kyouya looked at the clock and sighed. "It's getting late. We need to finish up here as soon as we can." He stated. They all looked at their friend and helped bandage her in her male form. "Kago, what did you do?" Tamaki wondered aloud while bandaging a deep gash that was on her side. After she was secure Kyouya looked her over and looked at the twins. "She should be fine for now. Whatever that light was healed most of the more severe wounds but she might need medical care." He said as the twins nodded.

"Let's finish this up on a later time then." Tamaki stated, a yawn escaped his lips. "Right. Let's meet up later on this weekend to talk more of how to handle this." Kyouya said while he called for his car. The twins waved goodbye as everyone went to their vehicle. Haruhi paused as she looked back and gave them both a hug. "I'm very proud of the two of you. You let someone else into your heart other then me." She grinned as they both looked away and blushed. "She'll be fine. She's strong." She told them as she smiled warmly at the two of them and walked her way home.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked back inside, heading to the clubroom to check on Kagome. It was then, they realized they were completely alone with her and that he…really was a she. Hikaru sighed in annoyance as he sat in a chair. "So how do we handle this Kao - Chan? We know she's a girl now…this changes everything! How the hell are we supposed to act around her?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

Kaoru smiled as he walked over and draped his arms over his brother. "We act the same as we've been acting. We treat her the same way we've been treating her. Also, remember? We can't let her know that we know. Besides… male or female she's still the same person. So let's have a go at this shall we? She's still our Kago." He explained as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"She hasn't changed, so neither will we. All we can do is hope that she will come to us before anyone else. So we must be open with her if we want her to open up to us." He told his brother as Hikaru sighed. "She's a baka. Getting all beaten up like that, and for what?" He growled as they both look over her injured form. "We'll look to that matter later. For now we need to go home. It is late after all." Kaoru sighed as he went and gently picked up the secret object of his affection and walked her to their car and the three of them were driven home.

Hikaru sighed as he looked at the black hair that flowed off his lap of the person he was holding. He couldn't understand how all this happened in what seemed a matter of hours. Kago was supposed to wait for them to wake and they were to go to school together…the way that they've been doing so since he arrived. It pained him to see him so…helpless, especially since he found that his friend was a girl now. *How the hell am I gonna deal with this? * He thought to himself as he ran a hand in an irritated fashion through his hair.

He looked over to his other self to see that he was in just as much thought as he was. The car lurching forward roused them from the confines of their mind as they held their precious cargo from being jarred by the speed bump that now lay behind them. "What the hell do we spend money for, if the government can't even pave a fucking road right!" Hika yelled as he looked angrily behind them at the offending pothole. He went to scratch his head when he realized that his hand was wet. As he past a streetlamp that illuminated his hand he was that it was stained a deep crimson. "Kao – Chan. We have to hurry home now. She's bleeding again!" he spoke worriedly as he held the person in his arms tighter as Kaoru yelled for the driver to hurry.

As the Hitachiin brothers reached their home Hikaru carried Kagome through the doors as Kaoru held them open. "Hika, this way." He called as he led his brother in their room so that they could re-bandage her. They checked her hand to make sure the ring was on as they both blushed. Hikaru smirked as he looked at his brother's red glow. "Thinking naughty thoughts of removing that ring are we?" he teased as his brother closed his eyes and looked away. "Of course not. After all Hika, your face is redder then mine anyway." He countered as he looked at his brother seriously. He sighed, as he understood. 'This is not the time'. The ring in place they each assisted with pulling off the uniform jacket that clung to Kagome's body like a second skin. They looked in worry, as a new sheet of red seemed to cover the white shirt that hung sadly on her male form.

"Ano…Hika? She has a lot of blood…." Kaoru trailed as Hika looked in and scratched his head. "Ah." He agreed as Kao helped him to remove the black slacks that the two found were tattered in a few places. "I'm just glad it's the weekend…." Hika muttered as they looked on at their friend. They nearly smirked as they saw her clad in black boxers. "Hika…I think we'll just have to bath her…." He said as he lifted one side and Hika took the other.

"What do we call her when she looks like this anyway?" Hika asked as he helped his brother. "I mean it's kinda weird to call Kagome a 'she' when she looked like a 'he'. Also what are you gonna call her? I want to call her Kago. It's more like a nickname anyway right? Kagome's too long any how." He complained as they placed her in the tub as warm water flowed in fast.

The twins sighed as they each saw how the water turned a very visible shade of scarlet. "Bakero." Hika growled, as he picked up a cloth and gently began washing Kago's injured body. "I know Hikaru." Kaoru said, as he joined in and cleaned the legs. The two pulled Kago out of the water, as it was now a deep burgundy. "Let's dry her quickly before she starts bleeding again." Kaoru said as his brother nodded. Quickly they worked to bandage her, as they slipped her into a black tank top with dark gray shorts. The two of them placed Kagome in the middle of their bed, as they too got dressed for bed. Each set of yellow green eyes crawled up next to her as they each reached for her and held on.

They looked on in the darkness as they each wondered what would come of this now. Hikaru closed his eyes as he thought of turning away. He could feel something inside him and he wasn't sure if he was ready to come to terms with that yet. He could feel the slight traces of attraction…or what he assumed was attraction, but at the same time he didn't want it. He just wanted a normal relationship…but at the same time he couldn't deny the want of wanting someone to hold, kiss, touch, or just to spend time with. He sighed as he closed his eyes and buried himself in her hair. *What the hell am I getting into? * He wondered as he drifted off to sleep.

Kaoru threaded his hand through Kagome's as he closed his eyes and held her hand. He could feel a change coming. He could tell that something was going to happen and this girl was the key to it all. He also had a feeling that whatever changes would occur…wouldn't only be in his home. He had to watch and see who else may be feeling the way he is. He was feeling something wasn't he? He wondered. *Am I truly attracted to her? * He thought to himself. He yawned softly, snuggling into her as sleep rushed to take him.

She groaned as the light hit her eyes and she turned away. *Shit! * Her mind raved. Correction, make that an attempt to turn away. Pain shot through her chest as she gasped silently and gently touched her chest. Her entire body ached as she gave up on the feat of moving completely. It was then she realized that she was not alone in her bed and looked around her surroundings to realize that she was no longer in her room.

*Huh? * She thought to herself as she forced herself to lift her head and that's when she felt something holding her. She looked around her and smiled as she looked at the two. The twins were holding her tightly as she snuggled back down into their warmth as she realized by the growing reddening of her cheeks that it was not a wise decision to make. *Oh my god! * She screamed in her mind as she shut her eyes.

There was something that she at that moment could not deny as much as she would have liked. There was something undeniable hard pressing against each of her legs. It would seem that when she moved each of the twins moved and snuggled closer to her where they were now flesh to flesh almost, save for the fabric that was between them. Kagome's cheeks flamed a fire red as she glanced to make sure her ring was in place. *Of all the things in the world… why me? * She asked whatever higher power could hear her.

Blocking what happened out of her mind she focused on something that was more important at the moment. She closed her eyes and focused on the power that lay inside. As her concentration grew she pulled her healing powers forth as a soft blue glow encased her body as she began the healing process. *C'mon just a little more. * She thought as a light layer of sweat gleamed on her body as she pushed her self to try and heal her injuries more. A heavy sigh escaped her as she panted from the excursion of using her abilities in such a weakened state took on her. She had managed to heal most of her serious injuries so she could now move around without much pain, which she was very grateful for. Exhaustion took hold of her as she turned on her side and moved into the warming embrace the two of them offered her. *So warm…I could get use to this…. * was the last thought that came as sleep took her.

Hazel-green eyes blinked as they focused on the warmth that was currently in his arms. *Who is in my bed other than Hika? * They wondered, as all he saw was a mass of black hair. The face was nuzzled and pressed close in the crook if his arm, as he saw Hikaru's arm was draped over them. It was then images of yesterday flooded his brain and he reached and held her near. *I know I shouldn't do this but…. * He thought as he came to a decision. He looked at her closely to make sure she was going to stay sleep as he went and reached for her hand.

He took a deep breath as he brought it close to his own and curled his fingers around it knowing what he was about to do. "Gomen ne, Kago – Chan." He whispered, as he slowly withdrew the metal object from her finger and drew a breath as he watched her true appearance take form…the image of a woman. He gently brought himself down as he drew himself close to her and just held her. He was in a world where there was nothing but the two of them. The curves of her body were affecting him and in the midst he thought back to Haruhi.

*It really is different…* He thought. He had embraced Haruhi once before and he thought he felt something then that a man would for a female…but it compared nothing to the emotions he was experiencing right now. "One day…." He spoke to himself as he released his hold and kissed her lightly on the forehead as he replaced her ring and again her form was the one he had known the longest. The form of a male due to the magic properties of the ring she wore. Sighing he raised from his bed as he walked to the shower, he had a lot on his mind.

Hikaru yawned as he snuggled close to the warmed in front of him. "Kao – Chan, I'm hungry." He grumbled as he snuggled closer. He cracked his eyes as he blinked again and saw black hair spilt around his arms. "Oro?" he asked as he lifted himself up to see. His eyes widened slightly as he looked to see Kago lying in his room. *I guess we forgot to take him in his room…. * he thought to himself, stretching while looking at the person lying in his bed again. It was still hard for him to get over the fact that the person he saw looking like a guy…was really a girl disguised by a magical ring…the ring had to be magical, right?

Curiosity overwhelmed him as he stared at his friend and the ring that lie on his hand. It sparked from seemingly nowhere. A momentary desire to see Kago as he really is … a woman whose name was Kagome. He reached over Kago as he grabbed the hand of his friend and removed the ring. He drew a breath as he just stared and gently traced the lines of her face with his fingers. She looked almost like an angel in his eyes as his fingered traced over the line of her lips. Looking to see if anyone was around, he gently but quickly bent down and touched her lips with his; he rose from the bed to head to the kitchen.

Kaoru walked the hall down to his room as he saw Hikaru tip toe out their room. Narrowing his eyes he walked along until he caught up with his brother. "Hey, Hikaru. Has Kagome waken up yet?" He asked as he studied his brother. "N-No. Kago is still sleeping." He replied looking to the side and back. "You did something didn't you?" Kaoru asked, his eyes taking on a serious light. Hikaru stumbled while quickly regained his composure. "And what if I did? What's it to you anyway huh?" he countered both holding each other's eyes for quite some time.

Kaoru chuckled turning away. "Well this is unexpected. I didn't think you were mature enough to actually recognize that you would feel for someone this way." He mused, looking at his opposite. Hikaru blushed gazing away. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't like her." He grumbled, folding his arms. "Well done Hika. You're growing up. You're actually becoming less selfish. Let me make this clear however. I am not giving up, unless something else strikes my attention. Also be sure that she is not just a 'new toy' that you may discard." He told his brother as a dangerous light took his eyes that make Hikaru shiver. "Other then that, may the best man win." He told his brother, giving a smile and walked away.

A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled over and groaned into the pillow. She could feel her body waking up and she would have loved nothing better then to stay in her dream world. *Shippo…Sango…mina. * She thought to herself sadly as she rolled over to her back and looked at the stark white ceiling as she traced the while green lines that seemed to race across it. She sat up as she took the moment to really look at the twins' room, which she remembered they told her they had redecorated it. The walls were white with wild brilliant green lines and stripes going everywhere on the walls with hints of blue and silver. She looked at the carpet as she saw a soft almost velvet like black carpet that had hints of silver and blue with a touch of green. "Beautiful…." She voiced aloud as she smiled and stretched.

She winced at the thought of going to school and got up to go and get her uniform…or what was left of it anyways when she glanced at the calendar. "Yes!" she said happily as she realized today was an off day. No school and she still had the entire weekend. She looked down at the dingy, slightly blood soaked tank and baggy shorts she was wearing and frowned. "I need to bathe." She muttered to herself as she went to pick up a black and blue t-shirt, with a pair of black shorts with blue lining. 'Kago.' Was the scrawl written across the paper that lay on top of the clothing, she smiled softly at the gesture.

Kagome walked over and peeked into the twins' bathroom, eyeing all the different items they had in the room. *They really have a lot of hair products…. * she thought in amazement, setting her clothes on the sink. She grimaced while stripped herself down. "Ugh. Blood isn't supposed to stick like that." She grumbled, peeling one of the bandages off her injured flesh. Sighing, she stepped into the shower and melted under the hot steamy waves. She sat under the stream of water, watching in fascination, all the dried blood left her body melt and swirl down into the drain.

At that moment she felt lost. She longed for nothing more then to go back to the shrine and go down the well so she could feel complete once more. Kagome sighed, leaning against the shower wall. She realized something that she had been trying to ignore for so long, but it was something she couldn't deny. The fact was no matter how well she played the part of the typical high school student, she was a skilled fighter. Tuned to the heart of battle…and the only way she would feel at home, would be to fight. This was the very reason she felt she belonged in the past. The many years she spent fighting youkai and protecting the Shikon no tama and her friends, made her awkward in her own time. "Guess, I'll see if I can enlist in any dojo's or temples…." She thought to herself while she closed her eyes and pulled herself directly under the stream.

The life she newly acquired here filled her mind as she thought of all the new friends she made. Tamaki, Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, all of them she realized were becoming so close to her heart. "Those guys really are something." She thought aloud as she grinned. She wanted to know so much about them still, even though she knew enough already. She looked at her wrinkling fingers, smiling to herself. "OK. Time for me to hurry and finish." She told, standing to finish her shower. Looking down she blushed as she pulled her eyes away.

Apparently the ring made her completely male when she put it on as she peeked once again at the male appendage that replaced her own feminine one. "Ok, that's just a bit too weird for me." She said as she pulled the ring off and once again her own original body appeared and she ran her hands down her feminine frame lovingly as she looked at her own self. "Oh how I miss having boobs." She sighed to herself, washing up, when a voice startled her.

"Baka Hikaru!" a voice yelled as heavy foot falls made their way through the other room and into the bathroom swearing as they looked up in surprise. "Oy. Kago, Is that you in there?" They asked as Kagome quickly put back on her ring. "A-Aa!" Kagome replied as she turned to face him. "What's wrong Kaoru?" he asked. (From here on when Kagome is in her male form I'm gonna refer to her as a 'he'. Otherwise it just get's confusing lol. ^^) Kaoru shook his head while he yawned and stretched. "He just did something I didn't really agree with." He said as he pulled the tennis hat from his head. "So you were playing?" Kago asked as he continued to wash up.

Kaoru nodded as he pulled one of the shirts he was wearing over his head. "Yeah, it was a pain in the ass though. I swear they work us too hard. I'd rather be doing something else anyway but as this is for a client of our mother's, she wants us to play with their son." He grumbled as he wiped the sweat coming from his forehead. "Well what kinds of sports or activities do you like doing?" Kago asked as he began washing his long curtain of black hair. Kaoru thought of this as he pulled the remaining shirt from his person as he started on removing his shorts. "Hmm. I never really thought to much about it honestly." He mused as he set his shorts to the side. "I guess maybe skateboarding or roller bladeing? I don't really know as I haven't really tried many other sports," he thought as he stepped into the shower fully stripped.

"U-U-Uh, Kaoru?" Kago faltered as he backed up against the wall with the washcloth covering himself, eyes firmly planted on a speck behind the other boy's head. "Yeah Kago?" he asked as he grabbed his own towel to wash his own body while he turned away to hide the smirk that fought its way onto his lips. "I-if you want the shower I'll be done in a few." He told him, as he was thankful for the heat of the shower as it hid the blush Kago had across his cheeks. "Well there's no point since I'm already here. Besides this way it saves us on time and water anyway right? Also were both guys so what's the big deal anyway? What you got a crush on me Kago?" He asked, a devilish grin sprawled across his lips while he leaned suggestively close.

Kagome thought she was going to loose her mind. *Why? Kami-sama what did I do? Tell me? * She thought to herself as she fought to keep her cool. *Ok Kagome. You can't afford to think like a girl right now. Right now physically you're a guy. This means you also have a penis, so if he catches a glimpse of it then it's no big deal. You can do this. * She told herself as she gave a deep breath and took a long look at her finger that held her ring. She had to remember. Right now she was a male and she'd better well start acting like it.

Kago smiled as he pushed Kaoru back. "Not in your life dude." He told him as he walked back into the stream. He stilled slightly when he felt hands touch his head. "Relax Kago." Kaoru cooed, he reached for the shampoo and poured it into his hands. The moment his hands came in contact with that long main of black hair, he didn't know if he could stop touching it. It was soft and sleek to the touch. Almost like fine silk as he proceeded run the substance down the length of Kago's hair. "Now is this really so bad? Besides, I heard it's hard enough for people who have long hair to wash it anyway." He mentioned as he enjoyed the moment he had washing Kago's hair. Gently he pushed Kago forward as realization kicked in and he proceeded rinsing his own locks.

"Ano…a-arigato." He stammered as Kaoru grinned. "Not a problem, Ka-Chan." He said happily as he went off to finish his own shower as Kago hurriedly conditioned his own hair and quickly stepped out. "Gotta get dressed." He stammered as he picked up his clothes and nearly raced from the room." Kaoru laughed hard as he went to wash his own hair. "She really is innocent isn't she?" he thought to himself as he grinned. He only wished that Kagome was in her female form at the time. Shaking his head he blocked the thought from his mind. *From this point on until she confides in them her secret, there's no point in lingering on the thought. * He concluded as he stepped out and finished with his shower.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance as he walked the steps down to the kitchen to tell the cooks what he wanted. "Kaoru's an ass." He murmured to himself as he walked past the attendance when he heard a knocking at the door. "Huh?" he asked in confusion, as there wasn't to be anyone expected at the house today. "Hikaru? Who's at the door?" A voice asked as a male figure made his way down the steps clad in the black and blue ensemble that was laid out for him, with his damp hair in a loose pony tail, low to the nape of his neck. "Ah. Hey Kago. Don't know yet. The attendants are getting the door right now." He replied as his friend joined him at the steps.

"How are you feeling? Do your bandages need to be changed?" Hikaru asked as Kago smiled at him. "Hi – Chan. I'm fine." He answered as he ruffled his hair. "Kaaago – Chan?!" A voice called from the doorway as the guest was immediately recognized. "Hello Tamaki – Sempai." Kago answered as Tamaki strolled in with Kyouya, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey all in tow. "Mina, how are you?" Kago asked as they all crowded around him to ask and pester the dark haired youth of his injuries.

"Everyone I'm fine." he said as Kyouya caught his eye and gave him a knowing glance that he tore away from and concentrated on the rest of his friends. "Ka – Chan, are you really ok?" Honey asked as he held his bun bun close. "Ah, Sempai. I'm really ok. I'll be completely healed in a few days. It just looked worse then what it was." He stated as he stretched slightly. "Ah, let me go and get my drink. I accidently left it in your room Hika." Kago stated at Tamaki raced to him. "Kago! Let the servants or myself get what you need. You shouldn't be running around." He stated as Kago looked at him in surprise.

"There's no need. I have it right here." A voice called from the stairway. "Hey Kaoru." Kago smiled, as he looked back to Tamaki who was still prancing around Kago. "M'lord, what brings you by?" Kaoru asked as they others took a seat in the den. "I came to see my Kago - Chan. And of course Oka-san was worried too." He beamed, Hikaru stared at him and looked to Mori. "He dragged everyone out because he was worried to death about Kago wasn't he?" he asked, Mori nodded.

"So, what happened that gave you such bad injuries, Kago-San?" Haruhi asked, she was very much worried over their newly acquired friend. Kago sighed as everyone watched him intently. "I saved a young girl from a group of vile young men. An injustice was about to take place and my morals would not allow me to do anything other then liberate her." He answered, as everyone looked in awe and clapped.

"Ah, Kago is amazing!" Tamaki preened as he dashed over to his injured friend. "Is there anything you need? Something to eat? Maybe some kind of entertainment? Whatever you need I'll gladly get it for you!" he went on as Kago watched in awe. *When the hell does Tamaki act like this around me? * She thought to herself as she grinned and focused on her part once more. "Arigato sempai." he said as he soon found after a few hours later that maybe he should have said something else.

Everyone was beginning to have a hard time watching Tamaki around Kago. "Tamaki. Do you have to be such an idiot?" Kyouya asked, annoyance covering his whole demeanor. Kagome sighed, Tamaki stopped her from doing yet another thing for herself. "Ano, Sempai? Why are you doting on me so much?" Kago asked with a strained smile as Tamaki was getting on his last nerve. "Because you are our precious little flower, who we all must take care of and protect." He stated as he went on about flowers and their beauty.

"What the hell is that for? Just knock it off. I appreciate it Sempai, but it's not needed." Kago grumbled as Tamaki fumed. "Yes you do need it! You need it more then you know because you can't save your self!" he shouted as Kyouya quickly placed a hand over the blonde's lips as he smiled. "Gomen ne, Kago. You know how eccentric he can be." The dark haired boy stated as Tamaki tried pull away. "What the hell does that mean Tamaki?" Kago asked, a low tone hitting his voice. "Tamaki pulled away, pointing his finger directly at Kago. "It means you need us to protect you because you're a girl!" he shouted while his voice at that moment seemed to echo through the entire house.

All the members fell silent, all raceing to whack Tamaki across the head. Kagome was in shock; her entire body grew numb. *They know? * She asked herself, worry began to overtake her. "Don't worry about what he said, Kago." Hikaru said as all the others nodded. "Y-Yeah. I know right? Who would ever really think me as a girl?" Kago said as he puffed up and every nodded and clapped. "Ka – Chan is just so manly. Especially, when he eats cake with me." Honey beamed, everyone sweat dropped when Kago hung his head.

Tamaki managed to break free once again; he glared at his subordinates. "Kago, you are a girl, we know already. Just like we know your real name is Kagome." He said as the room quieted once more, they all raced to beat Tamaki senseless. "Tamaki no baka!" Haruhi cried, nailing him in the stomach. Never had she been so pissed at his careless behavior. Everyone had already decided to follow Mori's advice and wait until she was ready to come forward… and in a matter of minutes, he ruined it all.

That was the truth of the matter. They knew. *How long have they known? * She thought to herself, her eyes strayed to Kyouya, and anger filled her core. "You." She hissed, an angry glow cast upon her eyes, stalking her way to her prey. Everyone watched in surprise as within a matter of seconds Kyouya was pinned to the wall by his throat. "You promised you wouldn't tell." She spoke, cold wind coating every word. *Why would he do this to me? * She thought sadly, she tried to hold back the emotion she held that felt too much like betrayal.

Kyouya caught her eyes evenly as he adjusted his glasses. "I feel your anger is unnecessary. If you want to fault someone for the exposure of your secret, then the only one to blame is yourself…Kagome." He told her. "However, I have never said anything to anyone, until the other found out for themselves as we agreed." He said coldly, sensing the truth in his words and let him go. Instantly he dropped harshly to the floor as she fell to the ground. "When did you all find out?" she asked, a hollow tone covered her voice.

"It's not that important Kago-Kagome." Hikaru stumbled as he did his best to avoid her eyes. She looked them all in the eye as she pulled herself upright. "Calling me Kago still is fine. I rather like the name. But I think I deserve to know when I was found out." She said, they all sighed, they knew they couldn't deny her request. "We'll tell you Kagome." Mori said as everyone moved to sit down. "We haven't known for long just so you know." Honey said while he seemed to hold his rabbit extra tight. "We found out yesterday." Haruhi sighed.

"The ring that you're wearing now came off." Hikaru stated. "When you collapsed and passed out yesterday we took you to the other room to see what damage had been done to you." Kaoru said, as he looked the other way. "The damage you had received had been quite great and when we removed the sweatshirt and you school jacket you had blood everywhere. Luckily I was there to tell everyone what to do." Kyouya informed. "However, because of the blood, it soaked your arm and hand and in the process the ring became coated in your blood and slipped off. Once it did that we saw that you were well…a girl." Tamaki finished as they all sat in apprehension as to how the girl would react.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at them all. "Well if that's the way it happened then there really is no getting upset with any of you is there?" he said as a soft smile came forth. "There's also no need for this either." She said as she pulled the little black ring from her finger. A shimmer waved over her and in front of them was a female Kago. Kagome. She yawned as she sat down and looked at them all, seriousness overlapping her features once again. "There's something that I need to know." She stated as she looked at everyone. "I need to know if you are going to tell anyone what you know about my being a female." She asked.

Haruhi stood; she knew the time was now. "Could you all leave the room for a moment please? I need to speak to Kagome one on one." She said as they all gave her a look but nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at her as they looked to Kagome. "Ok Haruhi, but don't try anything naughty on Kagome." They said together as Haruhi chased them out. "I swear those two are impossible." She huffed as Kagome smiled in knowing, waiting for Fujioka to come forth. "What did you wish to speak to me about Haruhi – Kun?" she asked as Haruhi smile awkwardly.

"I want you to know for a fact that while they may be a hassle at times, they will never tell your secret." She told her as Kagome looked at her in confusion. "How would you know?" She asked as Haruhi sighed and took off her shirt. "Because I share the same secret and they all know." She told her. Kagome looked at her in surprise, Haruhi sat there in front of her in her bra. "Y-you're a girl too?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

Haruhi nodded as she sat beside the dark haired girl. "I don't know your reasons for doing this, and I'm not going to pry. However the reasons for myself getting into this situation is a bit different." She mused as she thought back to how she came to where she is now. "When I came here we couldn't afford and still can't afford the uniform that the school allows. I came here on a special academic scholarship, if that tells you anything." She said as a smile glowed in her eyes. "Even then I wore short hair and I dressed in what would be considered boyish clothing. I just never have and still don't care about gender. People are people, weather they are male or female. It's not important to me." She said as she sat on one of her legs.

"As you know I knocked over an expensive vase, and in a sense have been held captive by the inhibitors of this club. They all mistook me for a male at first which is why I have a male uniform, and later on they got smart, but by then everyone in the school had already accepted me as a male and that was that." She said as she thought for a moment. "Even though now I could leave if I wanted…these people in a sense, became my family as well as my close friends." She said as she smiled. "And I hope you will be too." She said as she held Kagome's hand, who smiled and tightened the grip as she gave the brown haired girl a hug. "Thank you Haruhi. I really needed to hear that." She said as the two released each other and shared a special laughter as they others listened in the hall. Everyone wore a grin as Honey looked on with wise eyes. "I think everything's gonna be ok." He spoke as Mori smiled in agreement.

Three months passed since the incident of Kagome's gender and everyone was happy once again, as they fell into their previous routine. Today's theme in the host club was folklore as all the members were dressed as various fantasy creatures. Tamaki was dressed as an elf prince. He was clad in a long forest green jacket with soft black slacks and no shoes. The jacket was embroidered in bright sparkling silver that shimmered with every movement. His normally short blonde hair was worn long as one lock was braided and hung down the side of his face as a small simple wreath made of shimmering silver leaf vines hung on his head. He was very much the elf prince they sought him to be. "Ah I believe this was a good idea." The king said to his friend who shifted his glasses.

"Yes it would seem so." Said the dark ocean creature, who sat perched upon the bank of a stream entering data into his laptop. "The profits were reaching to day is quite well. Apparently the idea of seeing host members as beings from other worlds are quite high in demand." He mused as he checked his figures once again. "We may have to do a repeat episode in the near future of this." Kyouya said happily as he tallied up his figures while his group of designated customers swarmed him.

Kyouya was a dark mermaid. His normally short black hair hung in waves down his back as dark marks made their way over his skin while below his waist was a navy blue shimmering tail. "Kyouya – Sama!" the girls cried he gave them his host smile. "Hello my precious flowers. Would you give a mermaid you're soul in exchange for his treasure?" He asked as they all came timidly closer. "W-What's a mermaid's treasure?" one of them asked as he smiled and whispered in her ear. The girls face turned red as she fainted and the other girls made a scene as Kyouya smiled happily in thoughts of the profits they would make at the end of the day.

"Can you believe that guy?" a voice asked in annoyance as the other agreed. "Yeah, all we are to him are nothing more then the figure of a dollar sign. I feel cheated." His counter part went on as he hung his head. They both turned to their customers, as they looked on with saddened longing eyes. "Are we nothing more then just merchandise to you?" they asked together as the girls clamored on around them. "Oh no, Kaoru, Hikaru. Your absolutely magical." A pretty red headed girl tittered. "Yes, even more so as sprites." The other chimed in as the twins smiled.

They had been decided to play the spirits of the forest. Hikaru was earth. Green sparkling hair was mixed into his own brown that was pulled back into a ponytail that shimmered when it moved. Dark brown vines stretched there way all over his body as a green tunic styled shirt hung off his bare shoulders as off his waist were green slacks of the same nature that hugged close to his skin as a brown leather flap hung from the front and back. "Do you really think I made a good earth?" he asked as he smiled coyly at the female to his right.

"Of course you do Hika. You're as stubborn as the land itself." Said the other spirit, while his eyes twinkled in mischief. "Is that so Mr. I'm full of hot air?" Hikaru pouted as Kaoru frowned. "You're a great wind Kaoru." Said a small timid girl to his left he turned to face. "Arigato." He said in appreciation as he fingered the shimmering blue strand in his hair. He had been dressed similar to Hikaru except his colors were blue and white. White whips decorated its way all over his body as his clothes were misted in blue and white. His shirt was sleeveless in the same manor as Hikaru's, but his slacks was a type of skort like bottom with blue sandals that ties their way up his legs. "Still a bag of hot air." Hikaru countered as he smirked at his brother.

"The two of you are more sprites then anything else." said the dark fairy that made every girls heart soon with a sheer glance. A dark black leather vest hung on his form as silver etched it's way over the chest with hints of blue. A silver band closed in around his waist as a sword hung from his left hip. Black cloth pants hung from his waist as a leather pouch wrapped itself around his right leg. Long silky black locks flowed behind him as his hair was in a loose low ponytail that had wisps of it framing his face. Blue eyes shinned brighter then before with the heavy liner that brought them out, but even so his tanned skin was glittering. What really held everyone's attention however were the large black sheer shimmering fairy wings that rested on his back.

"Oh? Is that so Kago? Are you sure you not an over grown bat instead of a fairy?" Hikaru smarted off as Kaoru smiled and shook his head. "Really Hika. Kago is nothing like an over grown bat. I'd day a flying muskrat instead." He teased as Kago merely shook his head while his wings twitched in irritation. "And this is exactly why I say sprites." He repeated as the girls tittered. "Kago you look so beautiful!" they exclaimed as he gave them his signature smirk, while tilting the chin of the girl. "The only thing here that's more beautiful would be the taste of my lips against yours." He whispered, hearts filled her eyes and she swooned.

On the inside however Kagome could not be laughing more. She loved this. She would say the most heavy laid up lines and these girls would eat it up. *Do they really take in everything said as long as it's given by a pretty face? * She wondered as she focused on her other customers. "But don't be jealous my pets. Even though I may be a dark fairy I would use my dark magic to take you on an experience that you would never forget. And if in the end we burn, then let us burn by the flames of wicked passion." Kagome told them all seductively, as she howled on the inside as they shifted a little uncomfortably as there cheeks were stained with red. *God. You can tell I've been around Miroku too long. * She thought to herself as she smiled at them all.

"Ka-chan!" a voice greeted as everyone turned to an adorable looking blonde dressed in green elaborate clothing, as a lovely green hat sat upon his head decorated with a shamrock. Kago grinned as he lifted Honey off of Mori's back and sat him on his shoulder. "Hello, Honey – Sempai." He greeted as Honey beamed while for some reason out of nowhere, flowers surrounded the blonde haired youth. "Ka – Chan is so kawaii." He grinned as he hopped down and sat with the other ladies. "Oh Honey – Sempai, you make such a lovely leprechaun." One of them stated as they all agreed. "Takashi!" he called as everyone looked on.

Mori walked over bare-chested as shoulder length hair flowed from his head. From the waist down they all agreed was a most magical special effect. Mori had become a centaur. Strong muscular legs came down as the ones in the back pawed as his long black tail swished. Dark fur covered his lower half as he folded his front and hindquarters to sit down. "Mori – Sempai, May we have a ride?" they asked as he nodded, and along with Honey, Mori took them for a gentle ride.

"Those charms Kago gave him worked extremely well didn't they?" Tamaki asked his aquatic friend as he merely adjusted his spectacles and nodded. The blonde elf turned as he noticed a new figure walk into the room. "Ah a new customer." He said to himself as he sauntered over to the young woman and introduced himself. "Hello, Hime – Sama. We thank you for bestowing us with your lovely presence." He told her as he lifted himself from his bow and smiled at her. "May I take you hand?" he asked as the girl nodded from nervousness and anxiously looked around. "Whatever it is you seek we can give it." He told her as she looked at the surroundings in awe. "Our club does many themes. The theme we have today is 'Let us enchant you'." He told her as he kissed her hand.

"Still womanizing are you?" a voice called as her breath caught as the sight of the dark fairy. "Doesn't he always womanize?" asked a shorthaired fawn that glanced over with big doe eyes. The fairy laughed as he looked over to the fawn who just looked adorable as little antlers poked from her short hair as their upper body was bare and shimmered. "Yeah, Haruhi. You have a point." He agreed as he looked at the girl Tamaki had on his arm and immediately recognized the uniform. "Kina?" he asked as the girls eyes grew even larger. "Kago – Sama?" she asked as she shyly took a step forward. "Kina!" The dark fairy said excitedly as he went up and hugged the girl, which had many of the host members' interest.

"Kina, what are you doing here?" Kago asked as the girl blushed and looked to the side. "I…I wanted to find you. I was worried if you would be ok." She asked as she looked to the side. "When I described your uniform to lot's of other girls, they said that it was the Ouran uniform and that I could find you here." She said. Kago smiled as he took her hand and pulled her further inside as he grabbed a white lily and placed it in her hair. "Well thank you Kina, and welcome to the host club." He said as his blue eyes sparkled.

Everyone was fighting hard to quell their curiosity of how the young girl knew Kago, but they fought the urge to impose such thoughts…well, some of them. Honey looked at the girl in wonder as he thought of how they met. "You know Kago?" he asked as she looked at him in surprise. A certain twin was demanding to know as well but opted for the nice approach instead. "How do you know our Kago – Chan?" Kaoru asked kindly, she smiled at them all as she remembered. "A while back Kago - Sama saved me." Kina began.

"I was walking to school early in the morning when three men were advancing on me to…to very heavily take advantage of me." She said quietly as everyone looked on in awe other then Kago. "I tried to call for help but no one came. They backed me into a corner and I thought all was lost." She paused. "Then all of a sudden someone turned the corner and walked between us and he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and told me to hurry up or we'd be late for school." She said, her eyes smiled as she thought of the event that had already came to pass.

"At that moment Kago grabbed my hand and he pulled me along with him as the men tried to stop us. They told him that they hadn't had a chance to…to deal with me and if he waited he could have a turn…." She sighed as she looked away in slight embarrassment. "But Kago wouldn't allow for it. It was at that moment he loosened his tie and he took on all three of them and he fought…Kago fought for me." She said as her eyes began to glitter. "They tried to overpower him, and even fought dishonestly. However Kago even though he looked like at times as if he might have lost…Kago won. He fought all three of them and saved me." She smiled as she took a moment to clear her eyes.

"It was then I peeked from my hiding place and he had given one of them a final kick and was turning around when he saw me. He introduced himself and I likewise as I helped to try and tend to his many injuries. He then grabbed my things and walked me to my school, which he told me from then on to always have a walking partner for school…which I have." She smiled as she looked at Kago with adoration. All the members of the host club looked at Kago in awe as they saw for the first time a different side of him that they knew nothing about. They were in complete surprise of the situation that occurred when their friend became injured. This led them to realizing something else…there was a lot that they didn't know about their friend. Guilt came over some more then others as they knew that he knew almost everything of themselves.

"Kago…we had no idea…" Hikaru stammered as they all nodded in agreement. Kago smiled as he held his hand. "Don't worry about it. I did what I had to do, because I can't allow any harm to come to someone in my presence. Not only that but they were about to violate her. My honor would not allow me to just step aside and not interfere. Besides any real man would have done the same." Kago sighed as he looked away.

"Maybe so, Kago – Sama, though many men would not have done what you did. They would look at something such as that as dirty and not want to soil their hands in it." Kina said softly as she looked on captivated by the dark spell Kago's very presence seemed to weave around her. The dark fairy smiled as he stood and walked to the girl. "Maybe so, but you are safe and your virtue still in tact. So know that I will always assist you whenever you need me." He offered as he held and kissed her hand.

Kina giggled as she blushed and pushed him away. "Kago – Sama, this is the second time you've succeeded to cheer me up." She sighed happily as she stood and walked to her blue eyed prince as everyone watched with great interest. *I'm going to do this now…if not I may never have the courage to do so again! * Kina thought desperately to herself. She looked at the boy with the long dark hair who won her affections the day she saw him fight for her honor. Even now just looking at him her heart was racing. *It's now or never. * She thought, as she held her hand to her chest and a determined look set in her eyes. "Kago – Sama? In everything you've done for me, I want to show you my gratitude." She said as she stepped closer.

"Hey you don't think she's gonna…?" Hikaru asked his brother; realization went of in his features. "No… she wouldn't…would she?" he asked in disbelief as Haruhi also watched on in worry. "But…Kago is a onna." She said, everyone suddenly remembered that Kago was really Kagome. Alas it was too late as Kina had already made it to her intended. "Arigato, Kago – Sama." She whispered as she reached out to hug him close and quickly set her lips atop of his as everyone watched in shock at the scene.

*It figures this would happen to me. * Kagome thought as she mentally sighed. She couldn't fault the girl for trying to be brave. After all she WAS presenting herself as a guy after all. Her heart however felt for her, as this was what she longed to do to Inuyasha…but she never had the courage. The retired miko did not have the heart to push her away. So she stayed still and rested her hand on the girls back until Kina pulled away. Kagome looked into her eyes, Kina's face tinted a dark red as she turned away from Kago's piercing blue eyes. "This is my way of showing my appreciation and my thanks. Ano…I-I have to leave now so I hope I see you again Kago – Sama. Ja ne!" Kina waved as she raced out the door of the third music room.

Honey looked on the situation with interest as he thought about Kagome fighting three guys at once. *A normal girl wouldn't be able to do that…she must have had training of some kind, right? * He pondered to himself as he now had a desire to see what she could do. "Kago – Chan!" he called as he bounced up to the girl. "Will you spar with me?" Honey asked as a big smile appeared on his adorable face. Excitement flooded through him as he thought of having another person to fight with. He looked over at Takashi who gave him a look as Honey smiled. He could feel that Takashi shared his exact feelings in this and they both wanted to see what the young girl was made of.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she thought Honey's request over and realized it was indeed a practical solution. She needed a place to release her energy and not only that but to keep from rusting in her skills. *Will he really want to fight with me? *The girl thought momentarily. Kagome smiled at her sempai as her body raced with exhilaration and anticipation. "Honey – Sempai, I would love to spar with you." She agreed as a smile blazed in her eyes.

"Fight? Kago – Chan?" Hikaru asked in disbelief as he looked to Kaoru. "I don't think you should be fighting Kagome." He said as Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" she grounded as she her wings twitched irritably. "You can not fight because you are an onna!" Tamaki cried as the twins nodded behind him in agreement. Kagome stilled for a moment as she looked at her little black ring. She had forgotten that they knew about what she was. Kagome waved her hand as she called everyone back from cornering Tamaki. "Guys its ok, you knew already right? I just forgot, its fine." She grinned as she pulled off her ring and her female features took hold.

"We know, but he can be a baka sometimes." Haruhi grinned as Kagome smiled and walked up to her friend. "Maybe so, but at least the boke has good and innocent intentions." She chuckled as she leaned over the short haired girl. A sly smile crossed her lips as she looked into brown eyes. "So how bad were you crushing on me when you still thought I was a guy?" Kagome asked as Haruhi turned red and proceeded to chase Kagome all around the music room. "Kagome! You're dead!" she yelled, Kagome laughed and evaded a tackle. "Those two will definitely keep us entertained." Kyouya smirked as everyone smiled at the two girls who were the start to so many things in all their lives.

Time passed everyone by and soon the sakura festival was coming up. Kagome smiled to herself as she knew she needed to get home. She stretched as she pulled on her ring and readjusted her clothes. "Kago - Kun!" A voice cried out as that person stopped and kindly smiled. "What is it Taki – san?" Kago asked as the girl blushed and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Well the festival is coming up and so I thought… maybe… you would like to go with me? …I-If you're not busy and have no one else to go with!" Taki stammered as the red on her cheeks glowed even brighter.

Kago smiled softly as he brushed a strand of scarlet hair from her violet eyes. "Gomen ne. Taki – San. I have no problem attending the festival with you, but I must return home to help my family prepare for the festival. We have a shrine so there is much to do. Again…gomen ne." he told her as he bowed respectively. "It's ok Kago –Kun." She smiled as she pushed back a strand of long red hair. "If you have other responsibilities, I can't fault you for that. I hope you end up having some fun. Ja ne!" she waved as Kago smiled and waved back. "Ja." He sounded to her as he walked up to the club room.

"Ka – Chan!" a voice cried as a small figure crashed right into her mid section. "Hello Honey – Sempai." Kago greeted as the blonde boy smiled. "HI Kagome. Want to eat some cake with me?" he grinned as Kagome nodded. It still amazed her sometimes that all the people in her club knew she was a girl… and one of them was also a female their self. She chuckled to herself as she thought. *Haruhi still got me with that one…. * she mused as she ate chocolate cake with pink icing.

"Kago!" twin voices called out to her as she smiled to herself while greeting them. "So what held you up Kago – Chan?" they asked together as she just grinned. Those two were slowly worming their way into her heart, as were all the others. She didn't know why but the twins alone with Mori and Honey, really just made her feel special in a way. Kagome didn't know what it was but she knew there was something special involving the four. Only time however would tell her exactly what it was.

"I had a girl ask me to the festival, which I couldn't go." She replied as she finished her piece of cake. "Why can't you go?" everyone asked with interest as Kagome cracked her neck. "I have to return home for the festival." She yawned, tiredness from the day slowly setting in. "Why do you have to go home for the festival?" Haruhi asked. "My family runs a shrine. I have shrine duties that I must perform for the festival as we attract a lot of visitors around that time." Kagome told them.

"It's exhausting, but overall pretty fun." She smiled as she thought back on Inuyasha's first time helping her at the festival. How she missed those times…those friends. "Gomen ne." she said realizing that someone was saying her name. They all looked at her in concern as Tamaki was calling her. "Daijoubu?" he asked as she chuckled. "I'm ok, Tamaki – Sempai." She told him as she stood and stretched. "So when will you be leaving?" Kyouya asked as he wrote down notes on the day's session with the clients. "I'll be leaving the end of the week." She told them as she smiled to herself while thinking of home… she missed her Ka – San so much.

"All right." He told her as he tallied something in his books. "Enjoy what you can of the festival." He told her as she smiled. "Arigato, Kyouya." She said as he looked at her for a moment as a brief smiled graced his lips as it quickly disappeared to the point you wondered if it was ever there. "Where is this shrine of yours anyway?" Hikaru asked as he leaned back in a chair as irritation grew on him. "Enough you guys. Kagome is more then likely sick of answering your questions." Haruhi scolded as she sighed. "Gomen ne, Kagome. They can go a bit over board at times. "It's ok Haru – Chan." She giggled as the males looked at the two curiously.

"Soooo Kawaiii!!!!" Came a familiar shout as a figure raced to hold his loving 'daughter'. "So good, good, very goooood!" he exclaimed. Haruhi glared at the baka before her as she nailed him right in the stomach. She turned around while Hikaru and Kaoru caught Tamaki before he fell. "When will this boke ever learn?" Hikaru asked in annoyance while Kaoru sighed. "Sometimes they never do." He told his brother as they drug him to a chair and left him.

"If you want him to learn, then I have just the spell for you." A creepy voice spoke as the lighting in the room suddenly darkened. The twins pulled further back in fear as Kagome instinctively went on guard as she felt magical energy. Her eyes narrowed at the door as she noticed the cloaked figure in the doorway. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked as she discreetly pulled her ring on. "Nekozawa Umehito… President of the black magic club." Nekozawa said as she noticed the cat like puppet resting on his hand. *Who is he? * Kagome wondered.

The black magic user walked up to her from behind as he snaked a hand around her neck and pulled her close. "I know what and who you are." He whispered in her ear as her eyes widened in surprise. "I mean you no harm; our family line has a strong magical background. The ring may hide your form from those less experienced, but those with a true magical eye can see you for what you really are." He told her as she turned around quickly to see him pull away and give her a smile.

No longer afraid, the twins glared at the spooky individual as they walked up and beamed a flashlight into his face. "You need some sun." they told him deviously. Nekozawa screamed as he ran desperately away from the light…and to their satisfaction away from Kagome. "I won't forget this!" he yelled as he stood in the doorway. His gaze turned to Kagome as his blue eyes met hers. "Remember what I said Kago – Kun. If you need me…you will find me in the darkness." He smiled as he faded into the shadows. "That was…interesting." She thought aloud as everyone at that point unanimously decided to go home.

Kagome awoke early Friday morning as a smile graced her lips. Tomorrow she was going home. Feeling the need to call, she walked over to the twins' room and knocked on the door. "Hello? Are you two up?" she asked as she got a sleepy grunt in response. Just when she was about to walk away the door opened to reveal a heavy-eyed, very half dressed Kaoru. Her cheeks tinged red slightly considering she saw he was in nothing but his boxers. "Ano…K-Kaoru?" she called questioningly. He just nodded and waved her to come in as she followed.

He yawned as he sat back down into the bed in which Hikaru immediately latched onto him. "What did you need Kagome?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, I was just wondering if I could use a phone to call home. I don't know which one to use since you have certain phones for specific uses." She told him while he flopped on top of Hikaru who was beginning to stir. "Why not use your cell?" he asked as he yawned once again. "I don't have a cell phone, Kaoru." She told him as he sat up and stared at her. Hikaru sat up too as he looked on. "I dreamed that Kago said she didn't have a cell phone." He announced as he looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Ano, you weren't dreaming Hika. I don't have one. I've never had one." She said as they both looked at her in awe. "You don't have a cell phone?!" they said in shock. They looked at each other once as the broke into laughter. "Gomen ne Kago, it's just not very common and also very unbelievable." Hikaru told her as she tilted her head to the side. "Is it really that uncommon?" she asked as he thought of it. Before it just seemed to be a waste of time and money and she was always gone…but the thought wouldn't shake her that now might be a good time to catch up a bit. "EVERYONE has a cell phone." They said together as she just looked.

"Well I don't have much so I can't just get one out of no where." She told them as Kaoru dangled a silver, black and blue phone in front of her face. "You were saying Kagome?" he asked as the two Hitachiin brothers grinned. "Now you can be a little bit less of a hick." Hikaru stated as Kagome just sighed and shook her head. "You need to realize that not everyone is as privileged as the two of you. There are people in this world who have to go without so many things. And it's not because they are not willing to work…people die with nothing. Be thankful that you actually have what you do… because there are so many people who wish that they could have what you have for their children also." She told them as she walked out the room.

The two of them sat there in an uncomfortable silence as Kaoru hit his brother on the head. "You baka. You had to say something so careless didn't you?" he scolded as Hikaru hit him right back. "I did nothing of the sort! How the hell am I suppose to know how to deal with her?" he asked as Kaoru rolled his eyes. "It wasn't just you, it was me also. Hika, she's not of wealth like we are. If she doesn't have something, it's because she has to save for it or something else. She's like Haruhi…in terms of money; she doesn't have what we do." He said as he just shook his head at his brother. He grabbed what he was looking for off the stand as he went to walk out the room. "You really need to think of others and their situation more." Kaoru sighed as he walked off to find Kagome, while Hikaru sulked.

*Maybe I was a bit too hard on him…. * she thought to herself as she sat by the koi pond in the garden. She looked at the cell phone Kaoru placed in her hands and powered it up. "Wow, it can do all of this?" she asked in disbelief. The phone could text, store music, play videos & music, and also store videos as well as memos, visual memory, and picture and data storage as well as full internet capabilities. "Am I really gonna use any of this?" she asked herself as she played with the phone. "You only use what you need Kagome." A voice told her, Kagome jumped and instinctively grabbed the throat of the person behind her.

"K-Kagome!" Kaoru called as he looked into empty blue eyes. Senses regained she quickly dropped him as she looked in horror. "Oh my …Kaoru I'm soo sorry. I…I didn't know it was you an… I…. Kaoru I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." She told him as she bowed deeply. "Gomenasai." She whispered as he stood. "Kagome, its fine. It's my fault for startling you." He told her as she sighed. He sighed as he yanked her into a hug. "I told you don't worry about it. I'm fine. Also I'm sorry for that I said earlier. I didn't meant o be insensitive to your feelings." He told her as she smiled into his chest and held him.

"So where'd you learn a move like that?" he asked her as she laughed and rolled her eyes. "You'll learn whenever I tell ya. Also thank you." She told him as they both sat to watch the Koi. "Oh I have this for you." He told her as he pulled out a plastic card. "It's the activation key. You can't work the phone without it. I figured you'd want help since you were going to call home." he told her as she took the card. "I never knew I was so far behind." She sighed as she read and followed the directions on the thin piece of plastic.

Kaoru wondered a bit about that himself. "Why wouldn't you have a cell anyway? Didn't you call your friends?" he asked as she stilled a moment. "I…had friends." She answered carefully. "We were always around each other so the need for a phone wasn't there." She told the twin. *Also they were in another time so there was no way I could call them. * She thought to herself as she dialed in the digits she knew by heart. "Thank you Kaoru. You really have been a help." She smiled at him; he smiled back while ruffling her hair and walked away.

Kagome hit send, and waited for the ringing to stop. *Please pick up! * She thought desperately. Just as she was about to hang up, the phone picked up and a voice answered it breathlessly. "H-Hello? Higurashi residence." They answered. "Souta? Is that you?" she asked as silence met her. "Kagome?" the young male asked hesitantly as she smiled and assured him. "Yes Souta. It's me. I'm coming home today." she grinned as she could just here the smile in his voice. "Yess!!! How long are you staying? Are you really going to school as a boy? If you do you have to let me see your guy look. Is the jewel ok? How ARE you?" he rocketed through as Kagome absorbed all the questions.

"Souta!" she laughed as she smiled. "I'm staying for the term of the festival. Yes I am going to school as a guy and yeah you can see. The jewel is fine and I am fine." She assured him as she heard him sigh. "But Souta, where's mom?" she asked. "Mom went to buy more flowers for the festival. She really went all out this year." He told her as she smiled in excitement. Kagome couldn't wait to see the shrine. "Don't tell mom I called ok? I'm gonna surprise her. I'll see you when I get home ok?" the miko asked. "Ok Kagome, but hurry we miss you." He told her as she laughed. "Ok I will. I love you." She said. "I love you too Kagome. See you when you get home." he told her as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Hikaru grunted as he stopped through the halls. "Of all the fuckin days." He muttered. The ordeal that happened earlier that day still rattled him. He knew he was a prat… he was aware of it now. Kaoru made sure he knew it. He just didn't know how to approach her to say he was sorry. He had never really been around people who rarely had money…he even forgot that Haruhi was in the same status as Kago. He couldn't even imagine living any other way then the way he did now with his brother.

He sighed again as guilt came over him again, he thought of what he said. He had only meant it as a joke… he didn't know it would have made her disappointed in him… and that was the last thing he wanted. "Shit why does this have to be so hard." He groaned as he walked out into the garden. *What do girls like? * He thought to himself. Kaoru already gave the spare phone they had so that's out. She also didn't like expensive taste. So what the hell was a guy to do? Suddenly a light bulb flashed inside his head as he ran to find her.

Hikaru was nervous as hell. He had not thought this far ahead and already it felt like a date. *Get a fucking grip! * He shouted at himself, he forced to pay attention to her and not to the fact that her leg was right up against his. "Hikaru? Hikaru you here?" she asked jokingly, he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen ne." he said, she sighed. He knew that she liked oden. He remembered because the girl went nuts over it when they had it for lunch a while back. So what better way to say I'm sorry, then treat her to the best oden there is?

That was what he thought in the beginning until he realized that he had to be alone with her. That was when he started freaking out and fought to keep himself from spazzing out. Hikaru jumped when she poked him in the chest. "Shit!" he blurted out, nearly knocking over the water in front of him before he could catch himself as Kagome broke into laughter. "Gomen ne, Hikaru." She apologized. "You just seem so out of it." She told him as she adjusted the shirt she was wearing, when it dawned on her.

"Hikaru? You're not use to being around females much are you?" she asked as a blush colored his cheeks. "Of course I am. I am a host after all." He said as she smiled. "If you want, I can put my ring on." She offered at that moment the waitress brought their oden. "Two orders of oden." She grinned as she handed them their food. "You two are such a lovely couple." The lady smiled as Kagome grinned.

Before Hikaru could correct her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "You really think we are? Awww and my hunnie is a sweetie too." She giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and returned to her bowl leaving a stunned Hikaru in her wake. "A-Ah." Was all he could mutter as the waitress chuckled and walked away; leaving Hikaru still frozen as can be and an oblivious Kagome… who was happily devouring her oden.

The miko filled with excitement as she walked up the steps of her shrine. In moments she would be home, after spending so many months away. "Okasan…." She whispered with a grin as she increased her speed to make it to the top of the stairs. As Kagome reached the last step she dropped her bags as she looked around. Her eyes and heart leading her to the Goshinboku. She walked over to it as she fingered the spot that once held her heart and her friend. "Inuyasha…." She whispered sadly as she turned away.

She wondered how her friends on the other side of the well were doing and if Miroku and Sango were expecting. Shaking it off she walked over to her house and stepped inside. "Tadaiim-" she cut off as she blinked in surprise. "Welcome Home Kago- Kun." A chorus of masculine voices called as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. "M-Mina?" she asked as they grinned.

"Hello Kago – Kun." Kyouya greeted as she nodded. "If you're wondering why we're here, well it's simple really." He began. "We're coming to experience a traditional festival. We already called your mother in advance so everything is perfectly, all right and before you ask were staying here." He grinned as Kagome felt a crack already in her prefect plans with her family.

"I see. Well I need to shower so, I guess all I can say is make yourselves at home." She shrugged as she headed up the stairs with her belonging, as Mori and Honey – Sempai, took them from her hands. "Let us help you." Mitsukuni grinned as she smiled and nodded as the three of them headed up the stairs with a very Jealous Hikaru and Kaoru glaring at their heels. "They get to see Kagome's room and we don't" Kaoru pouted as Hikaru just continued glaring.

"I don't like it one bit." Hika grumbled as Haruhi sighed. "Now, now you two. You need to behave better then that. Kago will come down soon, and we'll be able to spend time with her like we always do." She said as the twins moped in a corner. "If you say so Haruhi." They said as they sat on the couch and waited for the other's to return.

"Wow! Ka-Chan's room is really neat!" the small blonde exclaimed as Mori agreed. "Ah." He said as Kagome smiled. "I painted it before I left to go to school." She told them as she took her ring off and placed it on her dresser. The walls were painted in a sparkling white as the carpet and borders were painted in the richest shade of forest green they'd ever seen. Small vine patters snaked themselves across the walls as the ceiling was printed in the same color with a leaf design. Over in the corner was a simple full sized bed with a deep green and white comforter with pillows to match. Just looking at it made Honey want to go and dig his feet in the grass.

They set Kagome's belongings on the bed as Mitsukuni noticed a picture on the wall. "Wow Kagome, will this be what you'll look like at the festival?" he asked as she went to see what he was looking at when she almost felt her heart stop. There she was, immortalized from time as she looked at the picture of herself and Inuyasha. The two of them were sitting under the Goshinboku looking quite happy as she was dressed in her own style of priestess robes, as she wanted nothing that would make her look like her deceased other.

Kagome quickly regained herself as she forced a smile. "Ah. I will look something like that." She told him as she smiled back at her but it faded some as he saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "But enough with that. _IF_ you guys are here then you should help. The festival is in two days." She grinned as a sparkle shone in her eyes. "Now to inform the others." She mused as she headed down the stairs. "Haiiii!" Honey –Sempai beamed as he and Mori tailed behind her.

"Kago – Chan!" the twins began as they faltered a bit as they looked at her. Kago was now…Kagome. "You're not wearing the ring." Hikaru stated as she looked down at herself and shrugged. " So? I'm home. There's no need for me to keep a male pretense so why the hell would I wear it?" she asked as Hikaru looked down. "I-I see." He mumbled as he focused his stare on the flat screen television in front of him.

"Anyway, as I just told Honey –Sempai and Mori – Sempai, if you all intend to stay here then your assistance will be much appreciated for the festival which is in two days." She beamed at them as the males mumbled. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she ignored the rest and returned Kagome's smile. "I would love to help Kagome. I've never participated in a festival before. What should I do?" she asked as Tamaki ran to hold the shorthaired girl. "Oh Haruhi – Chan! So Kawaii!" he beamed as he quickly let go under the look she gave him. "Hentai." She murmured as he disintegrated.

The next day they all worked hard as they went to prepare the shrine for the upcoming festival. Kagome couldn't believe her luck when it turned out her mother wouldn't be able to come home until the next day. It also seemed that Souta was on an errand with Ji - Chan as well. Mori and Honey - Sempai were in charge of placing the flowers, Tamaki and the twins were in charge of cleaning the shrine. Kyouya and Haruhi were to place decorations, and Kagome was in charge of organizing and putting up lights.

The miko sighed as she placed another row of bright lights above the walkway. "This is going to be really nice." She thought aloud to herself as she leaped down from the archway. They had been at it all day and she was so proud and thankful for her friends and their help, as the day was more then halfway finished with mostly everything completed. Filled with a sense of curiousness Kagome walked to see the finishing touches that her friends placed on the shrine.

"A little more to the left Kyouya – Sempai." A voice called as Kagome peeked her head around the corner and gasped. Two startled heads quickly turned to see the person who interrupted them, as Kagome walked into view. "Ah, Kagome!" Haruhi exclaimed rushing up to the black haired girl with an every growing smile on her face. "Come. Tell us what you think." The shorthaired girl grinned as she pulled her friend around to view the decorations that her and her sempai were now completed with.

Kagome looked in awe at the rainbow of banners, lanterns, and decorative beads that hung all around the walls and …well…in everything. It was beautiful, everything seemed to sparkle and shine like magic burrowed itself in all the glittering pieces. "What do you think?" Kyouya asked while climbing down the ladder to view the girls' reaction. Kagome smiled as she blinked and pulled them both surprisingly into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away and looked at the hard work her friends did. "Thank you so much. I know this must have been hard to do all over the shrine." She sighed as Haruhi chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "It was fun." She smiled as Kagome smiled back.

"I have to move on though, I need to see how Honey – Sempai and Mori – Sempai are making with the flowers." She called to them as she waved while they watched her fade away. "Flowers suit Honey – Sempai, don't they?" Haruhi asked. "Ah." Kyouya agreed, adjusting his spectacles while he re-calculated the figures for the club. The brown haired girl sighed as she walked away. Some things never change.

The miko walked the shrine paths as she crossed paths with her old friend…the Goshinboku. She looked at the mystic tree, running her fingers over the aged bark. "Where are you…are you safe?" her voice whispered as she thought strongly of her old friend, dearest love, and comrade. Kagome pulled her hand away, shaking her head. She refused to let the thoughts of the past torment her so. However she would not deny that she missed her companions ever so. *One day we will all meet again. * She thought to herself while walking away from the tree and looking to the path on ahead.

"Honey – Sempai?" she called when Kagome stopped. She was in sheer awe. Flowers bloomed everywhere as the flora seemed to dance as she saw all the intricate woven patters, when instantly a blonde haired youth appeared as her side as well as his companion. "Kago – Chan!" he beamed as he latched onto her waist. "What do you think?" he asked as she took it all in.

They flowed. In clear twin rivers they came as the emotions she felt burst forth and she turned to face her friend. "K-Kagome?" he asked as she reached and pulled him into a hug, as Honey wrapped his arms around her waist. "Arigato…for everything you've all done." She spoke softly while pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"You've all done so much for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate all that you do." Kagome said, while giving them both a watery smile. "We're suppose to Ka- Chan." The small blonde told her as he gave her an endearing smile. "We're your friends." He said as Mori nodded behind her. She reached and gave the silent man a hug as she missed the blush that flashed briefly across his face.

"Arigato again to you both. You have done more then enough so please. Have fun. I have to check on the twins and Tamaki anyway." She told them as she headed off. "Let's have fun together, Kagome!" Honey waved. The miko smiled as she waved back. "Ah, we will." She grinned as she turned off to release three more from their duties.

"You're supposed to be sweeping." A voice called to him as he looked with much annoyance. "So are you, Kaoru. Especially that oaf there." He hissed as they both looked on with much irritation at the irrational blonde who at the moment was lying against a tree. Kaoru sighed as he once again looked to his brother. "Hika – Chan. We need to get this done. Kago will be very upset if we don't have all the cleaning done, or at least most of It." he sighed hearing Hikaru grumble.

"Ah, you have a point. Then let's do this Hitachiin style ne?" he asked as his brother smirked. "Ah, and whatever's not done we can let the lord handle." He grinned evilly, as the two happily rushed as fast as they could in a manic cleaning spree. "N-Nani?" Tamaki called in surprise, as he looked around bewildered at what he saw. The tall blonde stood looking around in amazement. "I-It's clean." He mumbled as the twins plopped themselves on the ground as they glared at him. "Ah. No thanks to you." They said as that moment Kagome came.

"Hey boys, oh you have it clean!" the raven haired beauty gleamed, while turning to see the twins huffing and puffing, while Tamaki...looked completely refreshed. "So how did you three get this done?" she asked as both brothers stood on each side. "Oh well Tamaki - Sempai told us to take care of this section since it was the largest and he would take care of the others." They said together as all the color drained from Suou's face.

"E-Eh?!" Tamaki asked bewildered as they came on each side. "Ah, don't you remember my lord?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru smirked. "That's right. You were generous which is why we let you take a nap so you could be refreshed for all your hard work." He spoke as the blonde hung his head. The twins had won, and there was no way for him to get out of this and do nothing like he had hoped. "O-Oh yeah. How absent minded of me." He said half heartedly, struggling to remain present as his mind was slipping.

"Tamaki – Sempai, you really are generous for doing this." Kagome said as she gave him a stunning smile. "Thank you." She whispered to him as she kissed his cheek while giving him a quick hug. The twins looked on in disbelief as Hikaru looked ready to rid himself of a king. "Relax Hika- Chan. That won't win her over." He whispered as his brother struggled to maintain his clam. "That bastard." Hikaru hissed as they watched the blonde soak up the attention.

"Think nothing of it my dear." Tamaki said as he struck his signature pose. "Of course I would do anything for you, as it is a man's duty to help out and do as much as he can. For this is to peak the integrity of our club, and as men we must sweat and do our best." He streamed as Kagome stifled a chuckle as she shook her head. "Ah, well arigato Tamaki – Sempai, and let me know when it becomes too much for you and I will help you with the rest." She smiled as the blonde waved happily "Oh Kagome, no need for you to do such a thing. You enjoy with the other's, and leave this to me." He said while he struck a pose. "Ah. Have fun Sempai." The twins said together as they rushed her away. "N-Nani?" he said aloud as he went to the other area and sweat dropped, taking it all in…the twins had gotten him good.

Kagome sighed as she sprawled across her bed. She was feeling optimistic as there had yet to be any disastrous incidents and also she didn't have to worry about a certain hanyou coming to take her home in the middle of the night. A faint smile crossed her lips as she thought on those from her past who were always in her heart. "I wonder if Sango is pregnant yet." she wondered to herself as she imagined he sister touched with the beauty of motherhood.

Her mind always strayed to him. With his long silver hair and burning golden eyes. "Inuyasha…" she sighed as she sat up and looked out the window as the sun was beginning to set. Kagome shook her head as she pushed the thoughts out of her head. "I have no time to dwell on the past." She mumbled to herself as she stretched and walked into the hall. "Kaaagome!" a voice called as she looked over the rail. "EH? What's up?" she asked.

Hikaru popped into sight as he pointed to the door. "Kago, I thing you Okaa-San is here." He said as Kagome's eyes widened. "Eh?!" Kagome ran down the stairs and through the door as she looked near the steps of the shrine and saw that her mother was indeed on her way. "Ka-San!" she called as she waved from the top of the stairs. "K-Kagome?" her mother asked as the woman raced along the stairs, pulling Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Kagome your home." She whispered as she held her mother. "Ah. Ka-San I've missed you so much." She sighed as she took in the very presence that was her mother. The two broke away and grinned as the miko took her mother's hand and walked inside as all the host members lined themselves up. "Welcome home, Higarashi Okaa-San." Came the chorus of male voices as they all bowed.

Mrs. Higarashi smiled as she took in the boys. "So you all must be the lovely boys of the Host Club." She said as they all smiled. "Higarashi –San." Kyouya said as he went to hold her hand. "Ah, Kyouya – Kun. How lovely it is to see you. You've been taking care of my baby haven't you?" She asked as the shadow king chuckled. "Of course, after all Kago is our pride and joy." The Ootori said as Kagome for a second thought she had lost her mind.

"Ano, do you two know each other?" she asked as her mother turned to her and nodded. "That's right Kagome. Kyouya gives me a phone call here and there to let me know how you're doing in school and such." She told her daughter as Kagome could only stand there in disbelief. "It's ok Kagome. He did the same thing to me as well." Haruhi sighed as she remembered that horrific day when she found her own father was in close contact with Kyouya as well.

The girl sighed as she moved on. "Ka- San, have you seen the decorations?" she asked as her mother smiled. "I have and they are lovely. Arigato." She whispered as she gave a chaste kiss to her daughter's temple. "Well everyone it's been a long day, so I hope you will excuse me." She said as she bowed and made her way to her room. "You have a nice mom." Tamaki said as he watched Mrs. Higarashi disappear up the stairs. "Ah, I do. Yours is probably just as nice." Kagome said, Tamaki just stood there unusually silent.

Kagome turned to catch his eye as she found were hidden by his hair. "Tamaki – Sempai?" she voiced as she looked on in concern. "Ah, my mother was." He said, giving her a smile. Kagome said nothing else, she excused herself and watched everyone trickled away to explore the shrine and have fun as they did a lot of work that day.

Kagome walked under the starlit sky; the situation with Tamaki wouldn't leave her alone. "There must be some situation with his mother that brought about a bad memory. I've got to apologize." She mumbled to herself when suddenly an arm appeared out of nowhere and reached for her. In the blink of an eye Kagome grabbed the appendage yanking it forward, spinning as the person came to their knees. Keeping one arm gripped on theirs she held her hand around their throat while narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked as the sound of applause startled her.

"Wow! Kagome is amazing!" a voice cheered as confusion shined clear in her blue orbs. "Eh?" she said as she looked around. "H-Honey –Sempai?" she called as a figure walked to her. "Ah. Where did you learn to fight Ka-Chan?" He asked as she quickly let go of her opponent. Looking at him stand to his full height, there was no longer a question of who he was. "Gomen ne, Mori – Sempai." She apologized, as she was thankful the dark hid the growing redness on her cheeks.

Honey smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Kagome come with us." He told her as he pulling the girl along as the three of them made their way to a clear field. "Me and Takashi found this place earlier today. It's one of the few places where you can still see the sky." He sighed while looking off into the bright lit sky. "You really can see the stars from here." Kagome said in awe as she walked along with them as the earlier incident came across her mind again.

The miko turned and bowed while apologizing once more. "Gomen, Mori – Sempai. I didn't mean to handle you so roughly." She said softly as he ruffled her hair. "It's ok. Kagome." He told her as Honey walked beside him. "Yup, Takashi let you anyway. We wanted to see how strong Ka – Chan was." He grinned, Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. "N-Nani?" she asked the blonde giggled. "We've been wanting to see how strong you've been for a while. I asked Takashi to grab you. If your senses were good, you would notice him before he touched you." He beamed, as he was very proud of himself.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the two. "I see. Well as long as everyone is fine." She smiled as she sat down alongside the other two. The three of them looked at the sky while Kagome sighed. *It really is beautiful. Almost like back home…* she thought to herself as she realized where her mind was going. She was home. Her time was her home. However she couldn't deny the fact that the friends she'd made in the past made it feel like home to her as well.

She shook her head as she brought her mind to the present. "So, Haninozuka – Sempai. I hear that your father owns a dojo?" she asked as Honey smiled. "Ah. Our dojo is known for judo, while Takashi is best at kendo." He told her. Kagome was in awe that her sempai would have come from such a background. She could see it fitting Mori perfectly but Honey… well she really did expect something a bit different.

"Mitsukuni is a judo master." Mori announced as Kagome looked up with a start. He was so quiet she has nearly forgotten he was there. "Mori – Sempai, why are you so quiet all the time?" she asked as his eyes widened a bit in surprise. No one had ever asked him such a question so he didn't quite know how to respond. "A-Ano…I Observe." He told her as she smiled and nodded. "Mori, why do you do kendo?" she asked suddenly as he scratched the back of his head. "It is part of our house. All members must part take in it." he answered as she thought on this. "What is the reason you push yourself?" she asked as he looked at her for some time.

He had never had anyone ask him such questions before. It was…different for the stoic man. "It's because I have something important to protect. And I will do whatever is necessary for myself to do so." He answered. He was surprised to see such understanding in her eyes. "You understand." He said though it seemed more of a statement then a question. An unknown look filled her cerulean eyes as she smiled. "Ah. I know very well that which it is you mean." She sighed while looking at the sky. "I had many people who were very dear to my heart. We faced many things together that made us strong. It was then I had realized my own short comings and decided that I would become strong in every way possible to protect myself and my friends." She said as she gave him a knowing smile.

Honey smiled as he looked at the two with wise eyes. "I knew that I was right about you, Kagome." He told her as she looked at her short sempai. "Eh?" she asked as he smiled at her. "Your different Kagome. That's what we like too much about you. Let's all be friends ok?" he said as she laughed. "We're already friends, Sempai." She said as behind her Mori smiled. "Ah. Friends." She said as Kagome smiled at him and stood. "It's about time I head to the house. I have to get up early tomorrow." She said as Honey pouted.

"Awww why? Isn't Ka – Chan having fun?" he pouted. she smiled. "I'm having lots of fun, but Tomorrow is the start of the festival., so I have a lot to do." She said he nodded in understanding. "Ok, Good luck tomorrow." He beamed while she walked away and waved. "Arigato!" she called as they watched her disappear into the trees. "Kagome Higarashi is a woman of mystery indeed." Honey said, his age filling his eyes and voice as he looked into the distance while Mori nodded. "What mysteries will I solve, Ka-Chan?"

The miko walked the moonlit path, lost in the thoughts of recent occurrences while she thought on the festival tomorrow. The next day Kagome would be the star, as many wanted their pictures taken with a priestess. Also there would be the attractions that she would hold a part in as well as display some of her talent. "Augh. I'm not going to worry about it until tomorrow." She sighed as she made her way to the Goshinboku.

Her eyes startled in surprise while she looked at the blonde that was settled underneath the branches of the tree and in her favorite spot. "Tamaki – Sempai, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling while the blonde in question jumped. "Kago, I didn't know anyone else was here. And nothing. I was merely thinking." He said looking into the brightly moonlit sky. Kagome raised her brow in surprise, making her way next to him. "The moon is indeed beautiful tonight." She said, Kagome could feel his smile. "It is." He agreed staring into the moonlight.

*This is so weird. * She thought while fiddling with the end of her shirt. *Why is he so…not Tamaki? * She wondered, looking at her blonde sempai. "Tamaki? Is there anything on your mind?" She wondered as he looked at her in surprise. "N-No…not really." He mumbled, quickly turning away. Kagome smirked as she caught a look in his eyes that she knew all to well and it didn't take a scientist to figure it out…didn't hurt that she peeked at his aura either.

"Your troubled because you care for her but she doesn't see any of your advances, in addition your worried that by the time she notices it could be too late and another catches her eye ne?" she asked, while Tamaki looked at her with wide eyes. "H-How could you possibly know that?" The blonde prince asked in awe. Kagome merely smiled as she looked into his blue eyes. "I know because I've felt the same way you do. I had someone who meant the world to me and I loved more then life itself. However no matter how hard I tried to win his advances…he couldn't see me. In his eyes whenever he looked at me, another held his heart." She whispered as an unusual quiet feel over the normally high-spirited blonde.

"How did you get through it?" he asked as he looked at her with such serious eyes. "I want her to see me. Not as some classmate, but I want her to see me the way a woman sees a man. It could be though that even though I care…I just may not be the one." He sighed, Kagome wrapped an arm around her sempai. "You never know what the fates have in store and if that's the case then you have nothing to be ashamed of if you give it your all. You're a good man Tamaki –Sempai. Someone will see the shining star that you are." She told him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kagome smiled as she stood, catching his eye while Tamaki fought not to blush. "Well its getting late Sempai. I hope you think on the things I've shared with you. Goodnight." She told him. Tamaki nodded. He waved and leaned against the sacred tree. "I wish you the best in all of your performances in the festival tomorrow." He said while Kagome smiled and nodded. "Arigato." She said as she bowed once more leaving the clearing along with the blonde to his thoughts.

"Wake up people!" Hikaru shouted as he went through the house to round up the club. Today was the first day of the festival and they were all to meet up in the living room…well that was the plan if everyone would hurry and wake the hell up. *Is it really that difficult? * He thought to himself as he smirked. "If none of you hurry you won't be able to see Kagome in her Miko ware." He called as that triggered the effect her was searching for while the sounds of people moving grew louder.

"I wanna see Ka-Chan in traditional clothing!" Honey called as Hika smiled while looking at his senior. "I think we all do, Honey – Sempai. Is everyone else coming?" He asked instantly gripping his head. "Honestly. To think you're my brother. Have you no shame?" Kaoru asked removing his fist from the back of Hika's head. "You're desire to see Kagome as clouded your brain. It's friggin seven in the morning. Do you really think the festival will open this early?" he snapped. He sulked while his other half berated him. The other's looked on, some in pity and others in aggravation at being awoken so early.

"Well, while we're up why don't we go and take an early look at the festival. I'm sure we're not the only ones who thought of going early so there will more then likely be things to do until we can find Kagome." Haruhi said while scratching the back of her head. She pushed the coming images out of her mind, as she looked elsewhere other then her friends. No matter how many time's she'd seen them they always looked so beautiful and this wasn't any different.

The twins looked stunning in matching green yukata's with orange patters swirling their way down. Kyouya was dressed in a black Yukata with silver dragons spiraling down, while Tamaki was aglow clad in a stunning yellow gold houri and hakama's with dazzling suns printed all over. Honey looked adorable in his light blue yukata with black stars, with Mori dressed in the exact same one, only reversed and Kami he looked good. Haruhi inwardly groaned as she looked at her simple lavender kimono with dark pink fox's dancing on the bottom and sleeves. "Haruhi looks kawaii." Mitsukuni grinned as she smiled at the adorable blonde. "Arigato." She said as she smiled to herself. It didn't matter how she looked different from them. They were her friends. The only thing that mattered is they have fun. "Let's go with Haruhi's Idea." Kyouya voiced as they others quickly feel into agreement and exited the house.

They were amazed. The members of the host club were in awe as they looked around the festival and they couldn't remember the last time they'd had so much fun. Hikaru and Kaoru dominated the fishing challenge as they each carefully and swiftly pulled nearly all the fish from the little pool. "Haha, You have you do it GENTLY Haruhi, here let me show you." Kaoru offered as he leaned behind the shorthaired girl who was looking quiet evilly at the fish as she ripped her fifth paddle.

"Kaoru, I'm just not good at this." Fujioka sighed as she wondered where Kagome was. "They have a dango stand!" came a familiar cry as the three looked up and at their bewildered king. "Tamaki sempai?" Haruhi called as the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "A dango stand, you must come and see these things." He exclaimed as she smiled and looked back at her identical companions. "Dango's are yummy." She said. Both twins immediately stood and followed at the promise of food as the fish were to the stand owner, thankfully forgotten.

"So where should we go next?" Hikaru asked while Haruhi looked at the pamphlet that gave a layout of the festival. "We could go to the yakisoba stand, or look at the games and win prizes." She said as they noticed Mori walking towards a crowd. "Where is he going?" Haruhi wondered aloud as they all followed the stoic figure while inching to the front of the crowd. "Ka-Chan!" Honey shouted happily as they all raced to the front to see their companion. "T-That's Kagome?" Tamaki stammered as he started at the dark haired woman in the middle of the spectators.

For a miko, she looked like anything but. Kagome did not wear the traditional red hakama's and white hauri. Her top was a sleeveless black yukata with a light gray one underneath. Her hakama's were gray with a black sash and black shoes covered her feet. "What kind of miko is she? She sure doesn't look like one." Hikaru said as most of them nodded as the crew took in Kagome's odd miko wear. They looked to see her firing a ya that landed perfectly into the bull's-eye…it was an archery exhibit. "Shhh, it's about to start." Kyouya sighed; they all listened when Kagome began to speak.

"Hello to all of you, and thank you for coming to this years Sakura Shinto Festival. We pride ourselves on our abilities and knowledge of the miko's of our past." She said, as the club was impressed with her ability to handle the crowd. It was like every word she spoke you had to listen, and listen they did. "There were many kinds of Miko's in the Sengoku Jedi. You're traditional miko's who mostly specialized in healing to that of you're battle miko's whose garbs I happen to be wearing and were fierce in protecting their village, however all of them had one basic skill that they excelled at above all others. They had to, and that was the use of a bow and arrow. In today's time these are merely just items for sport. However in those time's they were a means of survival. In those days they believed that youkai and oni existed. That these creatures would destroy them and thus the Miko's came into fruition. Women who had spiritual powers that could subdue and obliterate the monsters if they were strong enough." Kagome said as she reached over for her bow.

"The main weapon that they had were these." She said while holding up the long black bow for all to see, the silver tipped black ya rested in her free hand. "However, this is a demonstration. I would hate to bore you with my words on such matters of the past." She smiled to them as the crowd laughed and encouraged her to go on. "I appreciate you interest, but the time for that shall come later. You will notice, that a miko's skill with a bow is quite different then that of a hunter or a master archer." She told them.

Kagome stood and closed her eyes in concentration as she notched the ya. Quicker then the eye could follow the arrow sprang forth from the bow and to it's target while three more followed in its wake. Arial marks dropped down from nowhere as instantly seven arrows flew at once hitting the center as seven more followed. The center bulls eye split in half as Kagome fired three more arrows to its center. The overall exhibit ended when she had run out of arrows and turned to bow to her audience, all of her marks were shattered.

The crowd went wild as applause filled the area. "Miko - Sama, you're amazing!" the people called to her as she smiled humbly and bowed. "T-That's Kagome?" Kaoru asked in shock, as they were all amazed at her skill. "Where the hell did she learn to shoot like that?" Hikaru stated as they all looked at the black haired girl in wonder. "She must have spent such a long time learning to raise her sill like that." Honey stated, they all looked at him curiously. "What do you mean Honey – Sempai?" Haruhi asked as an unknown look filled the eyes of the young blonde. "Normal people don't have that kind of skill. When they do acquire it… it means that she nearly killed her self and shredded her hands in order to learn it." Mori said as Honey continued to stare at the raven-haired beauty. "I don't understand why she would to that." Honey pondered as he frowned and shook his head, the other's looked at Kagome in awe as they saw just how amazing she was.

"Kyouya! Hikaru! Kaoru! Honey – Sempai! Mina!" Kagome called as she ran to them still clutching her bow while her quiver full of ya bounced along her back. "I've never seen a miko quite like you." Kyouya stated, while Kagome grinned. "Well thank you Sempai. I try my best to be unordinary." She shot off while rolling her eyes. "Hey guys, did you see the archery exhibit?" she asked as they all nodded. "Kagome, you were amazing! I never knew anyone could use a bow like that." Haruhi said excitedly as the miko smiled. "Arigato, I'm glad you liked it. I love doing things like this though." She said smiling while looking into the sky.

"It reminds me of home." She spoke quietly to herself, turning around to flash them a dazzling smile. "I have a few more jobs around here I have to do but later I should be done and we can do some things together." She said, as everyone grew excited. Kagome looked to the sky as she sighed and turned back to her friends. "I have to make it to the shrine, but come by in an hour if you want to get good seats before everyone else." She said while hurrying through the crowds, turning back. "Ja ne!" she waved as they all waved back. "Ja!" they responded and she was gone.

Honey and Mori looked at each other as thought on what was said. "I wonder why she seems so comfortable like this?" he wondered as Mori shared his thoughts on the dark haired girl. She truly was an intricate puzzle to piece together. "Well we have an hour to meet up with Kagome, what do you all want to do?" Haruhi asked as a sigh slipped past her lips. She really wished she could have spent this time with Kagome, since it was her shrine and all. Plus she'd never really had a female friend and wanted to enjoy the festival with Kagome, but it turns out that wouldn't be happening. She looked back, admiring Tamaki in his golden yukata. Her eyes however couldn't help straying over to Kyouya in all of his dark glory. It was then the most confounded thing happened…her heart made an unusual th-thump and she blushed when he caught her eye.

She slowly turned around as she tried to process what it was that just happened. *What's wrong with me? Was it the dango I ate? * She thought to herself while everyone went over what they wanted to do. "We want to go win prizes." The twins said together and went off by themselves. "I want to go to the crêpe stand " Honey beamed, Mori carried the small youth off on his shoulders, making their way thought the crowd. "So that just leaves us then." Haruhi stated while Kyouya adjusted his spectacles. "So it seems. Anywhere you two want to go?" he asked. Tamaki instantly took the lead. "We shall go and learn of the commoner's fair!" he exclaimed while Haruhi sighed. So thus the commoner excursion began…much to Fujioka's disappointment.

"Hikaru, is it time to meet up with Kago yet?" Kaoru asked looking at a large blue stuffed fox. "Yeah. It's about time. She said to come early if we wanted to sit close" he shrugged while Kaoru played one last game. "Hit the bulls eye right?" he asked while watching his twin wind up. "Ah. I'm going to get something for her." He said sending the ball flying. A crack was heard as the ball slammed against its target knocking the board behind it down. "Wow good job. Pick your prize." The stand manager told him as he set up again. Kaoru grinned as he grabbed the blue Kitsune. "Think she'll like it Hika?" he wondered as he peered at the fuzzy blue animal. "Ah. I know she likes blue. Now c'mon. We're gonna be late." He grumbled dragging Kaoru behind.

The two arrived pretty close to an hour as they wandered the area looking for their miko friend. "She said an hour right?" Hika asked, irritation coating his voice. "Give it time, we just got here." Kaoru sighed when his eyes flew to miko robes that were black and gray. "I think I found her. Let's go." He urged as dual figures darted across the grass, coming close to a group of children, which gathered around their dark haired miko. "What's she doing?" Hikaru whispered, as he was curious to that which was going on. Kaoru rolled his eyes as he tried to focus in. "She's telling the children legends." He commented as they both focused in on the tale she was telling.

"What's the shikon?" a little boy asked as the raven-haired miko smiled. "I shall tell you the tale of the Shikon no Tama." She began as everyone waited in anticipation for her story. "Long ago, five hundred years from now there was a miko by the name of Kikyo. Kikyo was a kind and loving priestess who aided her village in many was and even at the time, took care of a vile bandit who's name was Onigumo. She was in charge of protecting a jewel that had amazing powers. It could grant any wish you wanted, but it came with a price." Kagome sighed as she reflected back on those days.

"If the wish was impure, there would be devastating results and no one would be happy. During those day's youkai were around and if strong enough could take a human shape. They would go and seduce the humans creating offspring known as hanyou. These were children who were half demon and human. Kikyo one day met a hanyou whose name was Inuyasha and he tried to steal the jewel form her and failed. There was something about the hanyou that called to her and she couldn't find it inside herself to kill him." she said as the children gasped in surprise.

"But why would the kind miko kill the hanyou?" the little girl asked, Kagome's warm eyes smiled at her as she grinned. "Why indeed. In those times Miko and all forms of Youkai were enemies. It was that instant that Kikyo learned that not all youkai were bad, even though Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel because he wished to become a full demon. Kikyo could see the kindness in him. Afterwards Inuyasha and Kikyo fell in love. In those times relationships between youkai and ningens were strongly frowned upon. So Kikyo, not wanting the jewel any longer, went to Inuyasha to see if he would become human so they could be together." She told them as the children's eyes widened in surprise.

"However, there was another who desired the kind miko. Onigumo, the bandit she had cared for wanted her as well. He was so injured that he couldn't move. In exchange for the mobility of his limbs he called to all of the demons and gave them his body for their power and movement. When that was done, no longer was he Onigumo the bandit but became Naraku. Still longing after the priestess, he set a trap. Naraku could shape shift and this was very bad. Do you know why?" she asked as most of the kids shook their heads.

"It's bad because he could trick Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other." Mori said as Kagome smiled at her classmates who stood around the children. "That's correct and exactly what happened. Naraku went to Kikyo in the form of Inuyasha on the day they were to meet and make the wish. He gave the miko a fatal blow, and it crushed her spirit. To Inuyasha as Kikyo and with her arrows trying to kill him and had him believe that a miko could never love a hanyou." She told them as they waited for her to continue.

"As Inuyasha went to steal the jewel the real wounded Kikyo caught him before he could leave the village with his catch. She shot him with an enchanted arrow before her strength left her and encased him in a never-ending sleep. Her younger sister found her and Kikyo gave her instructions to burn the jewel with her body so that evil may never find it, and that her sister did." She told them as many 'wows' echoed among the youth. "But what happened to the jewel and Inuyasha?" a little girl asked, Kagome smiled.

"Fifty years after Kikyo's death, a mysterious miko appeared. The village tried to exorcize her as they thought she was a demon but found that she was indeed the incarnation of Kikyo. A demon sensed a great power in her, attacked and she ran. While she ran, she came across the sleeping Inuyasha. As she fell the demon attacked again and to her surprise the sleeping demon awoke and mistook her for the deceased priestess. She was able to release him from his spell for her own protection and it turned that the girl had the Shikon no Tama inside her body. The mysterious miko never knew she was so special to have something so powerful inside her." Kagome paused as she could feel the tightening in her throat of her own emotions.

"So Inuyasha defeated the demon, and turned on her to get the jewel. The current miko of that village aided the foreign miko with an enchantment to help her subdue him. It was not shortly after while she was healing and looking after the jewel another demon came to catch her and the shikon. The girl tried her best to get the tama back, and in the process she shattered the jewel and its pieces scattered all over to the farthest reaches of the lands. It was then she realized what she'd done and carried a heavy burden as she was quite inexperienced in the ways of a miko." She expressed as they were glued to her every word, even adults came by and became entranced by the story.

"The miko and Inuyasha teamed up together to collected the jewel shards and they collected many pieces and experienced many adventures. During this time they became friends, and eventually the miko also fell in love with the hanyou. However the hanyou couldn't return her affections, as all he could see was the vision of his former love Kikyo. Then something horrible happened, an evil witch who wanted to use her soul to collect the jewel shards kidnapped the mysterious miko. The witched began to extract her soul and place it in a clay doll that looked exactly like Kikyo. Inuyasha arrived and was in awe that Kikyo came back, and realized he still did love her after all this time however even though the clay version of Kikyo loved him, she also hated him also for his betrayal." She said before she was interrupted.

"But that wasn't fair. Naraku tricked them, they didn't really betray each other." A little boy shouted as Kagome smiled. "Ah, yes but they didn't know about Naraku then. It wasn't until much later that they learned the truth of their supposed betrayal, but it was too late. The spirit of Kikyo already had her feelings formed." Kagome told them as she continued her story. "The miko managed to call her soul back into her body, but Kikyo wasn't ready to give up her existence and left before all of the soul could come back." She said as a little girl questioned her. "She lived without all of her soul?" she asked as Kagome ruffled her hair.

"That she did. They went on more adventures and collected more pieces as Inuyasha was haunted by the fact that his former love was now somewhat alive. During their travels they acquired many companions. A taijiya, a houshi, a Kitsune kit, and a neko companion, even became friends with an ookami youkai prince. Why? It was because the miko accepted everyone and didn't judge the youkai and many miko's did. She knew that there were good youkai and bad youkai, just like there were good humans and bad humans. Soon Naraku made his appearance and not long after there was a great battle between the two sides to destroy the evil hanyou." She said as everyone waited to know what would happen next.

"Many thought that the miko and her friends would not defeat the wicked hanyou. In a single moment that's the way that it appeared and many of her companions fell, but that's what gave her the ability to use the power hidden deep within her as she defeated Naraku. It was then she used the jewel to revive her friends, but at a price. She asked to be sent away to never see her friends again so they could live and be happy." She told them, as everyone was surprise to see tears stream down Kagome's face.

"The jewel allowed her to have one day to be with them, but if she didn't leave before sunset, the wish would be void and their lives taken again. So the miko said goodbye to her friends and made her own journey as she found the jewel wasn't completely gone…but knew that it would always be guiding and watching over her." She said as everyone clapped at the end of the story… unknown to them, the story of her life.

"Does the miko have a happy ending like her friends?" one of the children asked as Kagome froze. Would she have a happy ending? She didn't really know but she was beginning to feel that she just might. "The miko I believe, does get a happy ending." She said as the little girl smiled and ran to her friends, as she looked over to her own who were crowding her. *I really hope she does. * She thought to herself as she gave them a smile.

"It's not over yet, ya know." She whispered while walking to the center of a platform that they'd never noticed before. Kagome shook her arms, and the long gray sleeves of her Yukata fell over and covered her arms as she positioned herself. "What's she gonna do?" Haruhi wondered as they inched closer to the platform in their growing curiosity. "We are thankful for your participation in the festivities of the Shikon shrine. Please join us in sending our prayers while our miko aids us." The announcing voice informed them as everyone bowed their head while music began to play.

The remaining members of the host club watched in wonder as Kagome moved across the stage. Every movement, every gesture had a meaning and they watched as she danced. "She really is amazing. What is this." Kaoru asked, while Haruhi looked at the information booklet. "She's doing the dance of the shikon miko." She replied as they watched her beautiful, fluid movements. They watched her bend her knees as she arched back with her hand high in the air while bringing her leg in close. The final notes of the song filtered by and the dance by the miko was done.

She sighed as she pulled herself upright and bowed for the crowd and happily jumped off the platform. "Ka –Chan, Ka – Chan, sugoi(sp?)!" Honey sempai squealed as everyone clamored around her. Kagome smiled as she laughed. She really was thankful for the people she had around her as they helped heal the wounds in her heart from missing her friends. *I really hope you all are happy. * She prayed while thinking of her friends.

"Thank you for participating in the Shikon Shrine's part of the festival activities. We will now be closing and thank you for you kindness." A voice announced and the people dissipated from the shrine. Kagome tried her best to listen to those around her as they talked on where to do next since the shrine attraction part of the festival was over. An itch underneath her skin blazed, even more so now then before. *What are you? * She wondered, fighting to resist the urge to scream. Her body pulsed as a familiar sensation washed over her and she truly realized what that feeling was she felt.

Youkai. She had felt them be fore faintly since she had traveled over the well, but thought that they were nothing more then hanyou. After all, she had never noticed them when she was younger. Now however there seemed that when she returned for the final time…they were here, here and now heading straight for them. "Everyone. We have to hurry inside the house now." She commanded as they all looked at her oddly. "Kago, what's wrong? Why to we have to hurry?" Hika asked as concern filled his face.

She looked around as she felt their increasing speed *There's no time for question's right now. * She thought, already she was devising a plan. "There's no time for that right now. I'm sorry that I can't explain but I need you to trust me." She pleaded with them, the uncertainty was clear in their eyes. They couldn't understand what had put their friend in such a tense state. A few of them glanced around and couldn't pinpoint anything dangerous and wondered what was it that was coming.

"If you say so Kagome." Kaoru said. The other's looked at him and they turned to smile at the girl. "Kaoru's right. We trust you and if you say we need to leave now then let's go." Haruhi smiled, the other's following in her wake. "Arigato." She whispered as she quickly turned and searched. Hopefully they would make it in time. "Let's go." She said and just like that, they were off.

Kagome raced through the tree's doubling back to make sure that they weren't too far behind her. "C'mon guys, I need you to pick it up." She called, blue eyes looked at her evilly. "What…the…hell are you?" he panted as he struggled to keep up with her slave driving pace. "People can't run that fast!" Tamaki cried as he leaned against a tree. "I'm not made for this." He wheezed. "C'mon Tamaki – Sempai. Kagome says we need to move." Haruhi sighed, *Why is he making difficult for her? *She wondered, sympathizing with Kagome's distressed look.

"Look, I know I'm asking a lot here, but we don't have time for this." Kagome snapped. "I need to get you guys to the house as soon as possible for _YOUR_ safety. So Tamaki – Sempai, I apologize for my disrespect, but I need you to move your ass!" She yelled as everyone looked at her in surprise. The king nodded mutely in shock from the unplanned outburst, without a word Tamaki joined the others and they continued their grueling pace to the Higarashi house.

Hope filled the miko as the house came into view. "We're almost there." She announced, a chorus of cheers followed when she turned suddenly. "Shit." She swore, everyone watched in amazement while a blue glowing sphere surrounded them. Little chinks sounded from the objects that were repelled by the barrier. Kagome stood in the midst of them, scanning to see where each of the demons had positioned themselves. Higarashi swore realizing their current situation …they were surrounded.

"Giiive it to ussss, Miko." The voice slithered, making her skin crawl. "W-What's going on?" Tamaki asked, distress coating his voice. "This is unreal." Kaoru spoke in disbelief. Hikaru agreed, "Very, but then again so are girl's who can magically have a male's body." Haruhi shook her head, uncertainty setting in strongly even though she desperately denied to herself the youkai that were lurking in the trees. "Kyouya sempai is this really happening?" she asked. He held the bridge of his nose, trying to release the pressure from the stress of the situation. "It would appear so Haruhi, if we are unsuccessful in winning, we'll die." The only two who hadn't said a word, were Honey and Mori.

"Takashi. You know what to do." Honey sounded. Mori nodded as he stood protectively in front of the others while Honey watched Kagome cautiously. "What business do you have with us? We have nothing that you want." Kagome declared, unflinching at the vicious roar that escaped his scaly lips. "We can feeeeel it." He hissed as the youkai finally stepped into the light. Green scaly skin covered it's humanoid form, the others stared in wonder mostly at it's snake-like head. "You have ssssomething among you that pulsess with power. It wiiill make us strong. Now giiiiive it, or diiie." The snake demon snarled, the other youkai joining in his demonic cry for power.

*They want me. * She realized, it finally donning on her what called them out. It was her, the power of the shikon no tama which fused with her body. *But…how? I cloaked its presence. * She thought. Quickly Kagome ran an internal search within herself. She found much to her dismay that her shields weren't as strong as they should have…she'd grown lax at the thought of no real danger, and because if it the youkai found her and her friends. Which it was nobody's fault but her own.

"Everyone get behind me, now!" she called, pushing her way to the front. "Issss thisss your answer miko?" the snake youkai hissed. Kagome fired a Hamaya with narrow eyes, watching the blue oblong spear with interest, coming in contact with the demon's head, turning him into dust. "That. Is my answer." She said as the youkai howled in anger. "Killll the miko, Kill the ningens!" they cried as one. "Bring it!" she shouted. The youkai eager to comply all raced in at once.

Kagome grunted as she side kicked one of the demons. Slamming the arrow in their back she watched as it turned into dust. "Rahh" one of the youkai roared. The miko unsheathed her blade as she made a lovely arc, bring the blade down over the creatures' head. The blade glowed a darker blue as she twirled slicing into all the youkai that came in contact with her blade. "Kagome above you!" Haruhi cried, before Kyouya pulled her out the way of an oncoming attack.

Kagome thrust her blade in the air, not even blinking as the youkai burst into nothingness. "Arigato." She said quickly. There were more of them then she had realized, when the fight began. She didn't know if they would ever end. Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughts, but it was too late. She watched with sadness as it closed in on her and braced herself for death. "Haa!" came a cry; she opened her eyes to see Honey standing in front of her. "H-Honey – Sempai?" she questioned. He smiled at her, helping her stand. "You shouldn't space out in a fight Ka – Chan." He told her, she watched in amazement as he decimated the youkai in spades.

*He's good. * She thought to herself in awe. Looking to her left she saw another body hit the ground. The culprit was no other then Mori. She watched him take stance, a boken held tightly in his hands as he gave punishment to those who dare endanger his companions. "Twin dynamo kicks!" came the double cry; the demon flew back while Hikaru and Kaoru panted. "K-Kaoru?" Hikaru called. "A-Ah?" Kaoru answered, wobbly standing in front of Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki. "W-When this is over, let's take a few classes." He wheezed. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the collar and yanked him over to the side, avoiding a deathly blow of the beast's claws. "I think classes would be wonderful, Hika." He agreed, while all of them running to a safer area to watch the fight.

They looked on safely behind the shrubs. Kagome, Mori, and Honey were tearing into their opponents. They silently cheered from the background as they prayed their friends wouldn't be injured. "Why is this happening?" Haruhi asked, knowing that none of them could give her an answer. She didn't have a choice, there was no way to logically explain what was happening. Tamaki looked at her, his eyes turning back to the scuffle, frustration filled his face. He knew that there was another culprit and she had all the answered to this puzzle. "KAGOME! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" he shouted, while the rest of them fought to silence him.

YES!!!!! Another chapter done ^^ I liked how this chapter went and I hope you all did too. I'll to my best to try and post frequently. Also if you know where I can find a beta please let me know ^_^ As always I thank you all for the time you've spend to read my fanfic and I thank you even more for you feedback as it inspires me to continue writing.

Arigato Mina!!! I hope you all had a happy School term ^_^

Ja!


End file.
